A Tale of Two Divas
by fixthepieces87
Summary: This is a story about two WWE Divas, Mercedes Bautista and Natalie Moore. Both grew up with similar but different situations which pushed them to become best friends. Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Meeting the Divas

******SMACKDOWN! Taping in Charlotte, NC**

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

Michael: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to another great edition of Friday Night Smackdown. I'm Michael Cole, and I'm here with John "Bradshaw" Layfield. And we have an exciting match for you tonight. But first, we have a Diva tag team match.

JBL: We sure do, and I'm definitely excited to see it.

*IN THE RING*

Tony Chimmel: The following is a Divas tag team match scheduled for a one fall. Making her way to the ring first.

Michelle McCool's music plays.

Tony: From Palatka, Florida. Michelle. McCool.

Michelle does her thing. Then "Riot" by Three Days Grace plays.

_If you feel so empty, So used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, So ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one, Refusing, to back down. You're not the only one, So get up! Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. If you feel so filthy, So dirty, so fucked up. If you feel so walked on, So painful, so pissed off.____Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot.__  
_

Tony: And her tag team partner. She is being accompanied to the ring by Shannon Moore. From Whispering Pines, North Carolina. Natalie. Moore.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

Michael Cole: I just want to remind everyone that the young lady making her way to the ring, Natalie Moore, will be on Jimmy Kimmel Live this coming Monday. So be sure to catch that.

JBL: That's right. The next Mrs. Layfield I know will be amazing.

Michael: I thought Michelle was the next Mrs. Layfield.

JBL: They both are.

Meanwhile, I shake and give the fans high fives while making my way to the ring. Once I step in the ring I shake hands with Michelle. That's when Jillian's theme plays.

Tony: And their opponents. Making her way to the ring. She is the self-proclaimed future pop princess. From Louisville, Kentucky. Jillian. Hall.

She waits at the bottom of the ramp. Then Victoria's music plays.

Tony: And her partner. Being accompanied by Kenny Dykstra. From Los Angeles, California. Victoria.

The bell rings and I start things off with Jillian. I grab Jillian and act like I'm going to swing her across the ring, but instead I end up clothes lining her in the middle of the ring. Then I pick her up and DDT her. I go and tag in Michelle. That's when Michelle picks up Jillian and tosses her into one of the turnbuckles. And as Michelle was about to ram into her, Jillian, moves out the way to tag in Victoria. Michelle tries to get to me but Victoria pulls her to the middle of the ring to try to cover her for the pin fall but Michelle kicks out at 2 ½. Then Michelle gets up and then drop kicks Victoria and gets to me for the tag. I go after Victoria with a clothesline and same to Jillian when she stepped in the ring. That's when I get hit from behind by Victoria and as Jillian was about to jump in, Michelle clotheslines Jillian out of the ring. And as Kenny was about to get involved Shannon does a cross body off the top rope onto Kenny outside the ring. That's when I hit Victoria with the Twist of Fate and I climb onto the rope to do a Swanton bomb and pin Victoria 1...2...3. That's when "Riot" plays again.

Tony: And here are your winners. Michelle McCool. And Natalie. Moore.

You both get out of the ring and celebrate and make your way to the back. After about 15 minutes…

/Start segment/

Victoria: Who the hell do you think you are? I'm the most dominant Diva here on Smackdown.

Natalie: Look, Victoria, stop acting crazy. I beat you in the middle of the ring 1...2...3, just like I've been doing since you showed up on Smackdown.

Victoria. We'll see who's crazy at Armadeddon. I asked Teddy Long to put us in a match. Not just any match either. A steel cage match.

Natalie: Bring it, Victoria. Try not to be too upset when I beat you though.

/End segment/

/Meanwhile/

**ECW LIVE IN CHICAGO, IL**

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

Tazz: Up next we have a Diva match, and I know one party isn't too happy about it.

*IN THE RING*

Ring Announcer: The following Divas match is scheduled for a one fall. making her way to the ring first. Kelly. Kelly.

She does her thing in the ring. Then your theme "Unholy Confessions" plays.

RA: And her opponent. From Washington, D.C. Mercedes.

Kelly (I'm just going to say it once) jumps out of the ring. You grab her and ram her into the steel steps. That's when you grab her and throw her back into the ring. Once you get back in the ring you throw her into one of the turnbuckles. That's when you do a running bulldog and pin her for the 3-count.

RA: And her is your winner. Mercedes.

That's when you step out of the ring and walk to the back giving the fans high fives. You head to the locker room and call Natalie.

/Phone Convo/

Natalie: Hello?

You: Hey Natalie, what's going on?

Natalie: Hey. Not muchl. Just got done with a match I had against Victoria and Jillian.

You: Who did you team with?

Natalie: Michelle McCool.

You: I wish I had some competition around her. I just got done with a match I had against Barbie.

Natalie: Ooh…I don't know if I could do that. It does kinda suck that all the really good Divas are pretty spread out into the brands. But hey, what can we do about it.

You: That's true. At least we're not forced to do all that bullshit that they do.

Natalie: Eactly. I know I'm grateful for that.

You: Well, I guess I'll see you Sunday.

Natalie: Yup, see you then.

You: Later.

/End phone convo/

/back in Charlotte/

*LOCKER ROOM*

/Normal POV/

Shannon: Who was that?

Natalie: Oh, that was Mercedes. She was just telling me about the match she had.

Shannon: Who'd she face?

Natalie: Barbie. I feel bad because she has absolutely no competition over there in ECW.

Shannon: What do you expect? Vince has to spread out all his good female talent on all three brands. If he put them all on one brand, it really wouldn't work.

Natali: That's true. So you ready to head out? I'm ready to go home to my husband.

Shannon: I guess. But yeah, we just gotta wait for Matt's match and we're ready to go.

After Matt finishes his match the three us get in the car and start heading home.

*IN THE CAR*

Matt: That was a pretty good match you put on tonight, Natalie.

Natalie: Thanks. It really wasn't so bad.

That's when my phone rang. It was "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse so I knew it was Jeff.

/Phone convo/

Natalie: Hey, baby. What's going on?

Jeff: Not much. Where are ya'll at?

Natalie: We're in the car getting ready to leave Charlotte and head home.

Jeff: That's cool. Did you have a match tonight?

Natalie: Yeah. A tag team match with Michelle against Lisa and Jillian. Michelle and I won of course.

Jeff: That's good to hear. So you excited about your interview with Jimmy Kimmel.

Natalie: Yeah, I am. I can't wait.

Jeff: Wish I could be there with you, but of course, our schedules conflict once again. I wish you could've gotten drafted to raw.

Natalie: I know. But look at this way, it makes it all the more special when I get home.

Jeff: That's true.

Shannon turned around to look at me with his protective/mean face.

Natalie: What? Oh, come on, Shannon. Get over it.

Jeff: What happened?

Natalie: Nothing, just Shannon giving me that look.

Jeff: What for?

Natalie: Because of what I said about the whole "it being more special" thing I said.

Jeff: Oh. Well, baby, I'm going to get some sleep. Just call me when you get into Cameron.

Natalie: Alright, will do. See you in a couple of hours. Love you.

Jeff: Love you, too. Night.

Natalie: Night.

/End convo/

/FF to Monday/

**JIMMY KIMMEL LIVE IN L.A.**

I'm just sitting, waiting in the green room.

Random guy: Natalie, you're up next.

Natalie: Alright, thanks.

*ONSTAGE*

Jimmy: Alright, up next we have someone I'm scared to make mad. She is currently seen on Friday Night Smackdown and she is a multiple champion. Please help me in welcoming, Natalie Moore, ladies and gentlemen.

I walk out as I hear the crowd actually cheering. I wave to the crowd and give Jimmy a gug before I sit down in the chair.

Jimmy: Welcome, Natalie. It's a pleasure to have you on the show.

Natalie: It's a pleasure to be : So, Natalie, you are a multiple champion. What Championships have you held?

Natalie: Well, Jimmy, I've held not only the Women's champhionship three times, but I've also been the Cruiserweight and one half of the WWE Tag team champions with my cousin, Shannon Moore.

Jimmy: Wow, that's pretty impressive. I've seen the show a couple of times and it looks to me like you don't play around. I mean, I've seen you beat up the guys.

Natalie: No, I sure don't. When I'm in the ring I get down to business. I learned that you have to make every match better than the previous. As far as beating up the guys, I just can't help it. They deserve it.

Jimmy: But don't you kind of bring down their self-esteem when you beat them in the ring.

Natalie: I'm pretty sure I do. But they're guys, they'll get over it. I'm just kidding. But in all honesty, most of the guys have told me they don't mind losing to me.

Jimmy: Really? Wow! I think I'd jump off a cliff if I ever lost to a girl in something like that.

Natalie: Oh, come on, Jimmy. It's not htat bad. A lot of guys actually respect me for the things I do in the ring.

Jimmy: They probably say that because they're afraid you'll beat them up.

Natalie: You know what, you're probably right.

Jimmy and I both laugh.

Jimmy: So you said earlier you have a cousin in the business.

Natalie: I sure do. He's the best. He's the prince of punk, Shannon Moore.

The girls go a little wild.

Jimmy: Looks like we some of your cousin's fans in the audience.

Natalie: Looks like it.

Jimmy: Now I can see where some of the toughness in the ring comes in. I mean, you grew up not only with Shannon. But the multiple tag team champions, the Hardy boys. What was it like growing up in that atmosphere?

Natalie: It was a lot of making sure I was one step ahead of the 3 of them…and as a girl…I usually always was.

Jimmy: Now, from what I hear, you're dating one of the Hardys'.

Natalie: Wow, you got personal there. But, yes, I've been dating Jeff since I was 12.

Jimmy: Now that's a long time. Are there any wedding bells in the future?

Natalie: Way to put me on the spot. But no, not anytime soon. At least, not htat I know of anyway. Hint, hint. But no pressure, Jeff, if you're watching.

Jimmy and I both laugh again.

Jimmy: Well, we're going to take a break right now. But we'll be back with more Natalie.

They go to commercial. And about 4 minutes later they come back.

Jimmy: Welcome back. I'm here with WWE Diva, Natalie Moore. Okay, so in three days is a Pay-Per-View event.

Natalie: It sure is. It's called, Armageddon.

Jimmy: That's pretty cool. Now, if my sources are correct…

Natalie: Who are your sources, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Well, pretty much just my security staff.

Natalie: Oh, okay. So what do your sources say?

Jimmy: Well, they say you're going to be in Armageddon.

Natalie: You're sources are right. I'm going to be facing the crazy Victoria in a steel cage match.

Jimmy: Now, what goes on in a steel cage match?

Natalie: Basically, we're both locked in a 15-ft high steel cage and the only ways to win are pin fall, submission, or climbing over the cage.

Jimmy: that sounds pretty brutal.

Natalie: It is.

Jimmy: Well, good luck at Armageddon.

Natalie: Thank you, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Again, you can catch Natalie Moore every Friday night on Smackdown on the CW Network. And be sure to catch her in action this Sunday on Pay-Per-View. We'll be right back with a musical performance by Avril Lavigne.

They go to commercial and you head back to the green room to grab your thins and head to the hotel.


	2. Dave & Buster's Disaster

**ARMAGEDDON IN HOUSTON, TX**

/Regular POV/

I'm just chillin here in the locker room waiting for my match against Lisa (Victoria inside the ring). As I'm lacing up my boots I hear a knock on the door.

You: Hey, girl. How's it going?

Natalie: Hey, it's going good. Can't wait for my match tonight.

You: Neither can I. I can't wait until I face Beth for the title tonight.

Natalie: You're gonna do great, I know it.

You: Thanks.

That's when Shannon walked in.

Shannon: Hey, coz, your match is next.

Natalie: Alright, I'm coming. I'll catch you later.

You: Alright. Good luck.

I start to head to the ring.

*IN THE RING*

Tony Chimmel: The following a Divas contest and is a steel cage match.

My music "Riot" starts playing.

Tony: Making her way to the ring first. From Whispering Pines, North Carolina. Natalie. Moore.

I make my way to the ring and when I get in I go to the second rope and do a flip off it. That's when Victoria's music plays.

Tony: And her opponent. From Los Angeles, California. Being accompanied by Kenny Dykstra. Victoria.

She makes her way inside the ring and does her little thing with Kenny. The steel cage is being lowered. I look up at the cage that's getting lowered and then look at Victoria. Once the cage was lowered, Victoria tried to climb over the top but I grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her to the mat. I try to get a fast pin but Victoria kicks out at 1. That's when I pick her up and slam her into the steel cage face first. I just here Kenny outside trying to get Victoria in the match. That's when I hit Victoria with the twist of fate and I try to climb but she grabbed me by my hair and slammed to the mat. She picks me up by my hair and gives me a DDT. She tries to pin me but I kick out at 2. That's when she puts me in position for the widow's peak but I get out of it then hit her with another twist of fate then go to the top rope for a Swanton bomb. Then I head to the door but Kenny ends up slamming it in my face and Victoria gets up and grabs me to set me up for the widow's peak and connects it. Meanwhile, Shannon runs out to the ring to get back at Kenny for what he did by throwing him into the barricades. While that's happening Victoria covers me but I kick out at 2.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

Michael Cole: I can't believe Natalie just kicked out after getting hit with the widow's peak. And I think Victoria's more shocked than anyone.

JBL: I would be, too, if I was Victoria. But what do you expect? Do you honestly think Natalie's going to go down that easily? I didn't think so. This is a girl who grew up in North Carolina with her cousin, Shannon. I'm sure she's gotten a lot worse from him and every other guy she grew up with there.

*IN THE RING*

I was finally able to get back in the match and was able to get Victoria with a mooregasm. That's when I try to climb the steel cage and not too long after Victoria tries to do the same. As soon as we both get to the top we start fighting and that's when I hit her and she falls down to the mat and I continue to climb down. That's when the bell rings. The crowd starts cheering and going wild.

Tony: And here is your winner. Natalie. Moore.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

JBL: And that win right there is why, Natalie, is the next Mrs. Layfield.

Michael: She is dating Jeff Hardy, you know.

JBL: It doesn't matter who she's dating. She's going to be the next Mrs. Layfield.

I start walking back to the locker room with Shannon. When I get to the back, Jeff meets me there.

Jeff: Hey, baby. That was a hell of a match out there.

Natalie: Thanks. I thought it was believable. You seen Mercedes?

Jeff: Yeah, she's getting ready for her match. It was scheduled right after yours.

Just as Shannon, Jeff and I were getting ready to head off I hear someone call out my name and I turn around. It was Lisa.

Lisa: Hey, Natalie. You put up a hell of a fight out there.

Natalie: So did you.

Lisa: A bunch of us are going to Dave & Buster's after the show. You in?

I look at Jeff and Shannon and they both give me the look like, "it's up to me."

Natalie: Sure, we're in.

Lisa: Cool. See you guys later.

Natalie: Later.

Then I hear Beth's music play.

/Mercedes POV/

Lillian: The following Divas match is for the women's championship. Making her way to the ring first.

You start to head to the entrance because you just heard Beth's music play.

Lillian: She is the women's champion. Beth. Phoenix.

Then your theme, "Unholy Confessions" hits.

Lillian: And her opponent. From Washington D.C. representing ECW. Mercedes.

You do your thing and you get into the ring. Beth steps out of the ring as you step onto the second rope and look down at Beth who's near the announce table.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

J.R.: Beth doesn't look too happy about having to face Mercedes.

King: You're absolutely right, J.R.

J.R.: Looking at this, it's not to be very easy for Beth to keep her title. Especially since Mercedes is really anxious to get a 3rd title run.

*IN THE RING*

Beth finally makes her way inside the ring and you both lock up. Then she slams you to the mat. You get back up and push her towards the turnbuckle. You grab her and body slam her. You go for the 3-count but she get her shoulder up at 2. That's when you grab her by the neck and pick her up. But before you could do anything she kicks you in the guy. That's when she grabs your arm and throws you into one the turnbuckles and goes to clothesline you but you hit her with your forearm in her face. That's when you jump onto the top rope and hit a moonsault slam. You cover Beth…1-2-3. The ref calls for the bell. "Unholy Confessions" plays.

Lillian: Here is your winner! And the new WWE Women's champion! Mercedes!

You show off the belt and start heading to the back. You give the fans high fives as you head up the ramp.

*BACKSTAGE*

Dave: Mercy! You did it! I'm so proud of you.

Mercedes: Thanks, Dave. I can't believe it. It's so crazy that I'm in my 3rd title reign. This is pretty damn exciting!

Dave: I say we go celebrate.

Mercedes: I say you're right. Where to?

Dave: Hmm. Well, I know a bunch of people are headed to Dave & Buster's.

Mercedes: That's cool. Well, good luck in your match tonight, bro.

Dave: Thanks. I'll catch you later.

/FF 2 HOURS/

*DAVE & BUSTER'S*

/Normal POV/

Jeff, Matt, Shannon, & I are driving into the parking lot of Dave & Buster's when I see Dave and Mercedes walking in. Then, I see someone else. I didn't know if anyone else saw him. It was Adam. I wonder who invited him. I just hope Matt can still have a good time. Jeff, Shannon, and I are always trying to make sure that Adam and Matt never see each other unless they have to work together and Vince has never let that happen after the first rivalry on Raw.

Shannon: Please tell me I was the only one who saw Adam.

Natalie: No, I saw him, too.

That's when Jeff parks and we all get off.

Shannon: What the hell are we gonna do?

Matt: Do about what?

Natalie: Nothing. Just, what all are we gonna do when we get inside?

We walk inside. But before we even make it to the V.I.P area, we're swarmed by a bunch of fans. Which is fine, they're the ones that keep me going in this business. Security tries to get everyone to leave.

Jeff: Don't worry about it, man, we don't mind. We love signing autographs.

/Mercedes POV/

You see Jeff, Shannon, Matt, and I walk in. you also see all the fans that are surrounding us. You just went through the same thing. As always, security thinks they're bothering us, but the fans are never a bother. They look up to us and love what we do. If it wasn't for them, there would be no us. Just then you see Adam walk in thinking he's the shit since he just won his second title reighn for the world hevyweight title. You just hope he doesn't start anything with Matt. Just then you see the guys walk in.

Mercedes: Hey, Nat, we're over here.

Natalie: Hey, Mercy, congrats on the win for the championship. I get first shot, right?

Mercedes: Of course, I already talked to Vince and he's all for it.

Matt: Who the hell invited him?

You look over to where he's looking and you see Adam.

Mercedes: Come on, Matt, don't worry about him. He's not even worth it. We're all here to have fun. Come on, let's go play some games.

Natalie: I'm all for it.

Jeff and Shannon say the same. Dave decides he's just gonna chill.

Jeff: Come on, Matt.

Matt: Alright, let's go.

Everyone heads to the game room, gets a game card and just all do whatever. Natalie and Jeff, of course, are inseperable. They've always been like that though, so it doesn't really bother you. You're hanging out with Shannon.

Mercedes: Shannon, I so wish I had what Natalie and Jeff have. A loving relationship with not a lot of fighting.

Shannon: Yeah, they're pretty happy. They hadn't always been like that though.

Mercedes: What do you mean? I couldn't imagine a moment where they're not how they are.

Shannon: It was a long time ago. When Matt and Jeff first started doing the whole wrestling thing. She hated that if they made plands and he'd cut out on them because the show he was ivited to could be his next big break and leave for it instead of being with her. It was pretty crazy. They fought a lot. After Jeff finally made it though, I think she finally understood that he was happy doing it. Plus, she started liking it, too, and she started training with the rest of us.

Mercedes: Wow, that's pretty crazy. Their happy now though, and that's all that really matters.

/Normal POV/

Natalie: Don't you think Shannon and Mercy make a cut couple.

Jeff: Nat, don't start. Mercy has a fiancé back home, remember?

Natalie: I know, but, come on. You know she's not happy.

Jeff: Yes, I know that, but if she and Shannon are meant to be together, they will be.

Natalie: I know, but I just want them to be happy, like we are. I love them both.

Jeff: I know you do, but just let them be.

Natalie: Ok. Hey, I haven't seen Matt around.

Jeff: You're right.

Just then I hear a loud ruckus. Jeff and I look at each other thinking it couldn't be. We both run towards the V.I.P area as well as Shannon and Mercy. That's when I see Matt and Adam cussing each other out. Dave's holding Matt back, trying to keep him from punching the lights out of Adam.

Natalie: Matt, what the hell is going on?!

Matt: This mother fucker got in my way.

Jeff: Come on, man, let's just get out of here.

Natalie: Jeff's right, Matt, let's just get out of here.

Adam: That's right, you should listen to your little brother and his little bitch of a girlfriend. You know, I could've had her, too, if I wanted.

Jeff: What the fuck did you say about my girl?

Natalie: Don't even bother with him, baby, he's not even worth it.

Adam: You know I'm righ. If I was attracted to whores like you, I could've had you.

Natalie: No, even if I was attracted to scumbag assholes like you, I still wouldn't date you. And I think you got it twisted, you'd have to be attracted to class to wanna be with me because Amy was the whore!

Adam: Why you little bitch!

Just then Adam tries to after you but Shannon stepped in and punched him to the ground. Just then, security comes in and tells us we have to leave. Shannon, Jeff, Matt, and me all leave. Mercy and Dave said they'd be out there in a minute and for us to go.

/Mercedes POV/

You told Jeff, Shannon, Matt and me to to go. You couldn't believe what just happened.

Mercedes: You're such a fucking asshole, Adam. Don't you have anything better to do than to dwell on the past? So you fucked, Amy, big deal. What do you have to show for it? You're wife left you and you're not even with Amy. There's not really much for you to fucking brag about.

Dave: Come on, Mercy, we should go.

You listen to Dave, and you take off. You both walk outside to find me and the guys trying to calm Matt down.

Matt: That's fucking bullshit! He's the one who fucking starts shit and we're the ones who get kicked out!

You'd never see Matt so pissed off. At least not since the whole thing first came out about Adam and Amy.

Mercy: Should we go over there, Dave.

Dave: Yeah, I think we should.

Dave: Matt, man, let it go. It's over and done with.

Matt: Naw, it's fucking bullshit, Dave! You were there, you saw what fucking happened!

Dave: I know, man, but still, you need to me the bigger man.

Mercy: Dave's right. Come on, Matt. Besides, you still have us. Adam doesn't have shit. He's trying to hang on to old shit since he can't move on considering he doesn't have shit to move on to.

Jeff: Mercy's right, man. You just need to calm down.

Matt: I'll try, but it still pisses me off.


	3. Disaster Strikes Again

/THE DAY AFTER ARMAGEDDON/

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW IN SAN ANTONIO, TX**

/Normal POV/

I'm just sitting here and I can't stop thinking about last night. I can't believe that Adam would say something like that.

Jeff: Babe?!

I snapped out of my state of mind.

Natalie: Yeah.

Jeff: Come on, hurry up. We have a tag match coming up.

Natalie: Oh shit, I totally forgot.

I hurry and grab my boots and quickly lace them up. Jeff and I start heading to the gorilla.

Jeff: What were you spaced out for?

Natalie: Nothing really. Just thinking about last night.

Jeff: Yeah, I know, I can't stop thinking about it either. It was pretty intense.

Natalie: Have you talked to, Matt?

Jeff: Not really. He's been kinda…to himself since last night. Why are you still so mad at Amy?

Natalie: Why would you ask that?

Jeff: Well, because you called her a whore last night. I mean, if Matt can learn to forgive her, why can't you?

Natalie: Why? Because first off, she cheated on Matt. They guy who has been like a big brother to me since I first met ya'll. Second, because she lied to me. When I started getting suspicious of her and Adam, she looked me in the eye and told me nothing was going on. She looked me in the eyes and told me that she and Adam were just friends and nothing more. She called herself my best friend. Well, you know what? Best friends don't lie to each other.

*IN THE RING*

Lillian: The following contest is an inter gender tag match.

That's when you guys make it to the gorilla and Jeff's music starts playing.

Making their way to the ring first. Jeff Hardy. And Natalie. Moore.

We both head to the ring while giving fans high fives on the way there. We both do our thing inside the ring.

Lillian: And their opponents…

That's when the theme came out of nowhere. "Metalingus."

Lillian: Making their way to the ring. The World heavyweight champion. Edge. And his tag team partner. The former WWE Women's champion. Beth. Phoenix.

I see them make their way to the ring. I couldn't believe it. What the hell was going on? That's when Edge gets into the ring. He takes the mic from Lillian.

Edge: Hey, there. I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing out here. Well, I'm here as a favor to one of my good friends. Randy Orton! And as for Beth. She's here because you're the closest she can get to your little bitch of a friend, Mercedes.

That's when I decide to just go after Edge with those left and right hooks.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

J.R.: and there goes Natalie taking it to Edge with those left and right hooks.

King: Yup, and this is all legal in an inter gender match. Look at her go.

*IN THE RING*

After a few hits to the face, Edge finally threw me off. That's when he picks me up and Irish whips me into one of the corner turnbuckles. He's about to clothes line me but I end up kicking him in the gut. That's when I jump onto the top rope and do a flying clothes line/ as I regained my composure, Edge was able to tag in Beth. She grabs me by the neck to pick me up and then clothesline me. I fall to the mat. I start trying to pick myself up. When I finally do, Beth was able to grab me and connect a spinning back breaker. She tries to go for the count, but I kick out at 2. I get up and beth was coming after me I hit her with a drop kick. That's when I was able to get to Jeff and tag him in and Bet was able to tag in Edge. Edge tried to get Jeff but Jeff ended up hitting him with a clothesline…

Lillian: and here are your winners as a result of a pin fall. Jeff Hardy. And Natalie. Moore.

Jeff and I celebrate the win when out of nowhere I get hit with an RKO.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

J.R.: What the hell just happened? Why would Randy Orton come out here and do that to Natalie?

King: I'm not saying I agree with what he did but I think he was trying to send a message to Jeff Hardy since Jeff will now be facing him at the Rumble for the WWE Championship.

*IN THE RING*

As I'm lying in the ring I can feel a really bad pain in my right shoulder. I couldn't stand the pain. It was so bad.

Natalie: Jeff, hurry and get me to the back. Like right now.

Jeff: What's wrong?

Natalie: My shoulder, it hurts like a bitch.

That's when Jeff picks me up and he starts getting me to the back.

Natalie: I think you need to get me to a hospital.

Jeff: What the hell happened?

Natalie: It was the moonsault before the end of the match. I must've landed wrong because as soon as my shoulder hit the floor I heard something pop.

Jeff: You probably just popped it out of socket, but let's go get it checked out anyway.

Jeff packs my things and we head off to the hospital.

/Mercedes POV/

**LEWISVILLE, KY**

*YOUR HOTEL ROOM*

You're in your hotel room just lying around thinking about what's going to happen when you go home to Chad Thursday afternoon. Just then your phone rings and your shocked as to who it is. It's actually Shannon.

/Phone convo/

Mercedes: Hello?

Shannon: Hey, Mercy, how's it going?

Mercy: Its going good. Just here a little bored. Just got done watching Natalie's match.

Shannon: Yeah, same here. It was a great match.

Mercy: I totally agree. So what made you call me?

Shannon: I can't just call.

Mercy: Come on, Shannon, never in the years that we've known each other have you just called to call.

Shannon: Well, today I did, so get over it.

Mercy: Oh no you didn't.

Just then your phone started to beep. It was your call waiting and I just so happened to be Chad.

Mercy: Hey, Shannon, can you hold on for a sec?

Shannon: Sure.

You clicked over.

Mercy: Hello?

Chad: Hey, baby, how's it going?

Mercy: It's going good. I'm just here in the hotel room. Just got done watching Natalie's match.

Chad: What time are you coming home on Wednesday?

Mercy: About that…

Chad: What?

Mercy: Natalie and I have an appearance in Chicago.

Chad: Why didn't you tell me about this?

Mercy: I didn't know until today when Vince told me.

Chad: I don't know if I can keep doing this, Mercy. I think we need to put our engagement on hold. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Chad hung up. You didn't know what to do or think. You hung up the phone but not too long after the rang again. You forgot you were on the other line with Shannon. You answered it.

/Phone convo/

Mercy: Hey, sorry about that.

Shannon: It's cool. What happened?

Mercy: Nothing. It was Chad. I think we're breaking up.

Shan: Why would you think that?

Mercy: Well, he called to ask me what time I was flying in on Wednesday morning and I told him about the appearance. He got pretty upset. He's temporarily calling off the engagement. Honestly, I don't think we're going to make it.

Shan: Don't worry about it. Just give him time to cool off. He'll get over it.

Mercy: I hope so.

Shan: Besides, even if he doesn't, there's plenty of other guys out there. And ones that actually understand where you're coming from as far as the type of career you have.

Mercy: I guess you're right. Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll catch you later.

/Normal POV/

Jeff and I are bout to head to the hospital. My shoulder just seemed to be getting worse.

~10 minutes later~

Jeff and I get to the hospital. Hoping Dr. Y is doing the night shift. We get to the desk and luckily, he was in. I get escorted to the x-ray room to see what's going on.

~20 minutes later~

I've been waiting and Jeff is waiting in the room with me. Then Dr. Y comes in.

Dr. Y: Hello Natalie.

Natalie: Hey, Doc.

Dr. Y: So, what seems to be the problem today?

Natalie: Well, I had a match tonight and during the match I did a moons auld from the top rope onto Beth on the outside of the ring. Somehow I didn't land right and when the match was over my shoulder was in the worst pain, or it could've even happened before, when I speared Edge, not realizing until the match was over.

Dr. Y: Well, we did some x-rays on your shoulder and it's not very good.

He takes out the x-rays and put them on the light thing for the x-rays.

Dr. Y: It seems you actually dislocated it.


	4. Fights, Fights, & More Fights

**THURSDAY NIGHT IN CAMERON**

/Normal POV/

I'm just chillin here at home. Apparently I have to stay out of the ring for a couple of weeks. It sucks. Fucking, Adam, he's the one who did this to me. Ok, maybe its not all his fault. But he had to insist to Vince that we should have the inter gender match. Jeff is out on his bike with Shannon, so I'm here alone. That's when the phone rings.

/Phone convo/

Natalie: Hello?

Woman: Natalie? Please, don't hang up. Its me, Amy.

Natalie: Amy? What the hell do you want?

Amy: I heard about what happened on Monday. I just wanted to know if you were ok.

Natalie: Really? I can't believe you actually had the nerve to call.

Amy: Look, I was just calling to see if you were ok.

Natalie: I'm fine…even though it was your friend--Adam's--fault that I'm in this predicament.

Amy: He's sorry.

Natalie: I'll bet he is. But I don't want to hear his stupid apologies. Or hear your voice.

Amy: Why are you still so mad at me?

Natalie: Why?! Because you lied to me, Ame. You were my best friend, and you lied to my face. And you broke Matt's heart. Those were unforgivable.

Amy: Matt's forgiven me. And if he can forgive me, why can't you?

Natalie: Why? Because you betrayed me. Betray me once its your fault. We all know who's fault is the second time, and I really don't wanna go there.

Amy: I guess, if that's how you feel.

Natalie: It sure is. So I assume you have nothing more to say, have a great life and good-bye.

/End convo/

About an hour passed when I heard a knock on the door, so I went to go answer it. When I opened the door, there was Matt.

Natalie: Hey, Matt, what's up?

Matt: Hey, sissy.

He's called me that for as long as I could remember. He said I always felt like a little sister to him. I think in a way he always knew Jeff and I would end up together. Or maybe it was 'cause I'd always follow them around and the 3 of them would do whatever they could to protect me.

Matt: So, what you doing?

Natalie: Not much, come in.

Matt walks in and sits on the couch.

Matt: There's actually a reason I'm here and you may not like _it._

Please don't tell me she called him. I don't know why Matt keeps doing this. Its like they never broke up. She never did anything wrong.

Natalie: What is it, Matt, you know you can tell me anything.

Matt: Well, okay. I just talked to Amy. And she told me what you said.

I knew it! I hate that she's playing him like that.

Matt: Why are you still mad at her?

Natalie: For the same reason your still mad at Adam…betrayal.

Matt: That's different.

Natalie: How so?

Matt: Because, Adam took advantage of Amy. That was messed up. Adam should've known better.

Natalie: But Amy should've, too. I mean, come on, Matt. When are you gonna open your eyes and realize she's playing you. She realizes what she lost and now she wants you back. And on top of the that, she's always putting you in the middle every time she tries to talk to me. That's just not right.

Matt: She's not doing that.

Natalie: Yes…she is! When are you going to realize it?! She's pinning you against me!

I couldn't believe it. I was yelling at Matt. I don't think I've ever yelled at Matt before. But how couldn't I. He was picking Amy over me.

Matt: When are you going to realize that she's just trying to make amends?! At least she's trying, unlike Adam!

Natalie: You make it seem like I'm friends with Adam! I could care less about either one of them! They can both go to hell for all I care!

Jeff: Whoa! What the hell is going on?!

Natalie: Why don't you ask your brother!

Jeff: Matt, what the fuck!

Matt: Its nothing!

Jeff: Come on, you guys were like two seconds from tearing each other apart.

Matt: Its really nothing. I'm just gonna go, bro, I'll see you later.

Natalie: Bye, don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out!

Jeff: Natalie!

Wow, I couldn't believe it. Matt and me just had a screaming match. I couldn't help but feel how hurt I was after it all.

Natalie: I'm gonna go to bed.

Jeff: Natalie.

Natalie: What?!

Jeff: What the hell happened?

Natalie: I'd just rather not talk about it. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.

Jeff: Natalie…

I walked off and went to bed.

/Mercedes POV/

Your sitting at home chillin, packing your bags. You gotta head back to work tomorrow. As you head into the shower you hear your phone ring. After about 15 minutes, you get out.

Chad: What the hell is going on?!

Mercy: What are you talking about?

Chad: What is going on between you and Shannon?!

Mercy: Nothing, we're just friends.

Chad: So why the hell is he calling you?

Mercy: Oh…my…god! Seriously?! I can't believe your looking at my phone!

Chad: What are you hiding that you're all upset about me seeing that Shannon called you?

Mercy: I'm not hiding anything. It's the fact that you don't trust me. The fact that you think there's something going on between me and Shannon.

Chad: So why is he calling you?

Mercy: Hello?! We do work for the same company! There might be some changes that I needed to know about!

Chad: Why can't Natalie call you and tell you?!

Mercy: Because she wouldn't know anything, she's injured, she's gonna be out for awhile!

Chad: Whatever!

Mercy: If you don't believe me, that's fine! Then you know what, you can get the fuck out of my house!

Chad: Babe…

Mercy: Don't "babe" me! Get out! I'm tired of this! GET OUT!

Chad: Fine!

Chad ends up leaving. After about 30 minutes…you hear a phone ring. It's Chad's. He forgot it in all that anger. You answer it. It has the name "Dylan."

Mercy: Hello?

Dylan: Hello? Who's this?

The voice was not a guy's voice. You ended up really pissed.

Mercy: I should be asking you that question! Why are you calling my fiancé's phone?

Dylan: Fiancé? Chad didn't tell me he was engaged?

Mercy: Well, as of now, not anymore. Sweetie, you can have him. Take good care of him, 'cause he's used to getting lavish things, thanks to me. And I hope you have room for him, because if you were coming over to the house, just so you know…it's mine. I bought it. So good luck. Bye.

You felt a big weight lifted off your shoulders. It was like you finally realized Chad just wasn't the right guy for you. It's all good though. You'll find someone better…someone who'll appreciate you for the things you do.


	5. Reconciling

**FRIDAY MORNING IN D.C.**

/MERCEDES POV/

Dave just picked me up so we could head to the airport. Halfway to the airport…

Dave: Hey, sis, you ok? You're really quiet today.

Mercy: I kicked Chad out last night.

Dave: Why?

Mercy: Well, because he read way too much into Shannon and my friendship. He thought something was going on…when there isn't.

Dave: What made him think that?

Mercy: I was getting in the shower and Shannon called.

Dave: Really?

Mercy: Yeah, but it turns out he was just feeling guilty.

Dave: Guilty? Why would he feel guilty?

Mercy: Because, about 30 minutes after I kicked him out and his phone rang. The caller id said Dylan so I assumed it was one of his boys. Turns out it was a Dylan, it just wasn't one of his boys. He's been cheating on and God knows for how long.

Dave: That son of a bitch. I ought to kick his ass.

Mercy: Don't even worry about it, it's not worth it.

You and Dave just stayed quiet the whole way after that.

**TUESDAY AFTERNOON IN PHOENIX**

/Normal POV/

It's been a few weeks and I was officially cleared to get back in the ring. I was so excited. I couldn't believe it. And my first order of business…and begged Vince for…was to get back at Adam. ECW and Smackdown! Were having a joint show that night.

Mercy: Natie! You're back! I can't believe it.

Natie: I know, I can't either. I'm so ready for tonight.

Mercy: Are you sure that's such a good…

She paused and the look on her face wasn't a good sign. I turned around and of course…Adam.

Natie: What the hell do you want?

Adam: Wow! I can't believe you are gonna have the nerve to beg Vince for a chance to get back at me.

Natie: You deserve it. You put me out for weeks Adam. Weeks in my career that I can never have back, thanks to you.

Adam: How do you even know it was me that messed it up. It was your own fault for flying on the top rope. Don't you ever listen to people when they say those are career enders.

Natie: Of course I do. But that had nothing to do with it. I was fighting through the adrenaline, so I didn't feel it till after the match. Even the doctor told me that.

Adam: Whatever! Just don't go crying to Vince for revenge this time. Because you know injuries like that are never truly healed for at least another month.

I just wanted to pound him right there. Adam was such an asshole. How could Amy cheat on Matt--the sweetest and most loving guy in the world--with Adam, who could never just…keep his mouth shut and stop thinking with his penis. Later that night, when it was time for my segment I put on my shoes and started heading towards the gorilla.

"Riot" by Three Days Grace plays.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

JBL: Oh my god! She's back. Natalie's back. I can't believe it.

Michael Cole: I can't believe my eyes.

I make my way to the ring. Giving the fans high fives on my way there. I get in the ring and grab a mic.

Natalie: Wow!

The crowd goes wild.

Natalie: I've only been gone for a few weeks but it seems like I've been gone for months. You have no idea how good it feels to step in the ring and be away from you guys.

The crowd chants…"Natalie…Natalie…Natalie."

Natalie: Well, I'm sure you all guessed why I'm out here. The reason I was out with a separated shoulder. The World Heavyweight champion. The rated L for Loser superstar…Edge.

Just then…

Vickie: Excuse me! Who do you think you are coming out here and throwing around accusations that my baby, Edge was the one who caused your injury.

Natalie: Because Vickie, you--along with everyone else--know that Edge is that conniving. He has nothing better to do than to make everyone else's lives miserable. He's an ass*****! (The stars are considered bleeps for TV purposes).

Vickie gets an angry look on her face. As she's about to say something, I interrupt and start saying something else.

Natalie: Vickie, Vickie, Vickie, how could you?

Vickie: How could I what?!

Natalie: Now everyone knows that I've worked with Eddie before and he became a mentor of mine.

Vickie: What are you getting at?!

Natalie: Well, how could you do this to Eddie?

Vickie: Do what?!

Natalie: How could you not only go from a great wrestler, and man, like Eddie to Edge, who isn't even half the man Eddie was. Not only that, but soil the Guerrero name by doing a p**s poor job at being the general manager.

Vickie: Watch it! My personal life is none of your concern! Don't forget who you're talking to!

Natalie: I know exactly who I'm talking to. The General Manager of Hagsville.

Vickie: That's it. You just earned your boyfriend, Jeff, a one way trip to the hospital. Because tonight, he's going to face Edge in a Last Man Standing match.

She starts to walk off…

Vickie: Oh, and one more thing. If you even think of getting involved you can forget ever getting a shot at the Women's championship as long as I'm here and Edge is the World Heavyweight champion.

I get a look of anger on my face. Then the show takes a break for commercial.

*BACKSTAGE NEAR THE LOCKER ROOM*

Jeff: Natalie! So was that the deal you made with Vince? You'd give up another championship run for a chance to get back Adam. Why would you do that?

Natie: Because Adam's gotta pay for what he did.

Jeff: It's not worth it. It's not worth getting what you love over a guy like Adam! He's not worth it! And what's the deal between you and my brother. Ya'll haven't spoken to each other since that day I came home and found y'all fighting.

Natie: I don't wanna talk about it! I'm over it. If you wanna know, why don't you go ask Matt why I'm so pissed off at him!

Jeff: I did, and he told me the same thing. I want the fucking truth Natalie!

I knew Jeff wasn't going to let it go, so I told him the whole story.

Jeff: That's why?! Y'all are acting like 6 year olds.

Natie: Whatever! That was your brother who was trying to get me and Amy to be friends again. That's like me asking him to be friends with Adam again, even though I can't stand him either. I'll let it go when he can come apologize to me.

/MERCY POV/

You're just chillin outside the locker room waiting for your match when you see Matt walk by.

Mercy: Hey, Matt! What's going on?

Matt: What do you mean what's going on? Did you talk to Natalie? Jeff? What did they tell you?

Mercy: Whoa, calm down. I was just wondering how you been. Hadn't talked to you since the whole Dave and Buster's incident. But since you bring it up, what's going on between you guys? I can't imagine there being a riff between y'all.

Matt: Well, there isn't between me and Jeff, just me and Natalie.

Mercy: What happened?

He tells you the story and you're in complete shock.

Mercy: Wow, I can't believe it. But come on, don't you think you're both just overreacting, just a little. It would be like her telling you to forgive Adam, even though she can't stand him.

Matt: I guess in a way that does make sense. I just hate that I can forgive Amy and she can't. They used to be the best of friends. Inseparable.

Mercy: I know, but her best friend betrayed her, that's a tough thing to forgive. Like you and Adam.

Matt: I guess you're right. Maybe I'll talk to her later, if she'll even talk to me.

/NORMAL POV/

Jeff's match was just about over. That's when I started running to the ring with an 6X4 and slid into the ring. The ref tried to hold me back but when it looked like I was going to swing at him he jumped out of the way. That's when I hit Edge in his abdomen, then on his back, and when he fell to the ground I hit his arm. I dropped the 6X4 and went to the top rope and hit a moonsault. As soon as I finish that I roll out the ring and stay ringside. That's when the ref started counting. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..8..9..10. He signals for the bell.

Todd Grisham: And here is your winner. The last man standing. Jeff. Hardy.

That's when I step in the ring and ask Todd for the mic. I look down at Edge.

Natalie: Bet you thought I wouldn't give up a chance at the women's title for this, did you? Well, I'm full of surprises. After what you put through, I would give anything to get back at you, and make your life a living hell. Vickie said I would never have a shot at the Women's championship as long as she was the GM and you were the World Heavyweight champion. It's only a matter of time before you both get what you deserve. Trust me, you're both done.

I throw the mic down on him and leave the ring. Jeff just looks in total shock.

Later that night at the hotel I hear a knock on the door. Jeff went to go have a drink with Shannon and Dave. I looked through the peephole and there was…Matt. I opened the door…

Natie: What do you want?

Matt: I wanna talk. Can I come in?

Natie: Sure…whatever.

I walk away from the door to sit in the bed as Matt walks in and closes the door behind him.

Matt: Look, I came by to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you to forgive and forget with Amy. It was wrong of me and not very big brotherly of me.

Natie: But why'd you do it? Do you know how much it hurts to see that you would choose her, the one who broke your heart, and me--the one who's been there for you since I was 9 years old. It hurt.

Matt: I know, that's why I'm really, really sorry. I only did it because we all used to be such good friends. It was fun when we'd all hang out. I guess I just wanted it to be like old times.

Natie: But it'll never be like old times. Not by a long shot.

I took a breath before saying what I was going to say next?

Natie: Matt. Answer me this. And I want the honest truth. On our cleansing ritual.

Matt: What?

Natie: Do you still love Amy?

Matt took what looked like a long and deep breath before answering my question.

Matt: Yeah, I still love her. I just wish we could go back. But a part of me still sees the hurt that she did. I'm always going to love her. My heart just won't let her go.

Natie: Wow. I'm sorry I jumped at your throat with the whole Amy thing. I just think you need to move on. But if it was me in that situation I think I'd feel the same way you do. So in a way, I guess I understand.

After that we gave each other a hug and that's when Jeff walked in.

Jeff: Aw, I'm glad to see you two finally buried the hatchet.

Matt: Yeah, me, too. It was weird not being able to talk to my little sis.

/MERCY POV/

You're sitting in your hotel room just thinking about what happened between you and Chad when you hear a knock on the door. You look to see who it is and its…Shannon. You open the door.

Mercy: Hey, Shan, what are you doing here?

Shannon: What, I can't come say hi?

Mercy: Of course you can. Come on in.

Shannon walks in and you both sit down on the bed.

Shannon: So how are you? I called you a couple of weeks back. I was calling to see if you and Dave wanted a ride to the airport. I was doing an appearance in D.C. and knew you guys lived there.

Mercy: Oh, yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Chad got hold of my phone and blew everything out of proportion. He thought there was something going on between the two of us.

Shannon: Really? That's ridiculous.

Mercy: I know right.

There was an awkward silence after both of you said that.

Mercy: Yeah. But it turned out it was just a guilty conscience. Turns out he'd been cheating on me with this girl named Dylan.

Shannon: Wow. What an asshole. How could he cheat on you. You're like the whole package. You're smart, beautiful, and talented. That's a great combination most guys would kill for.

Mercy: Yeah, right.

Shannon: It's true. Those are awesome qualities. If I had a girl like you, trust me, I would've never gotten divorced…at all.

You both look at each other with that "high school" crush look. Then shake it off and go to watching TV.


	6. A Good Laugh & a Change of Pace

**WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON IN D.C.**

/MERCY POV/

You're chillin at home. You can't stop thinking about the other night in the hotel room with Shannon. Nothing happened but it was the most fun you'd had in a long time. And the most relaxed you'd felt since you and Chad started dating. Just as you're thinking about all this, you hear the doorbell ring. You go to answer it and there's a girl standing on the porch. She was about an inch taller than me. Blond hair, blue eyes. Skinny jeans, sweater shirt, and some snow boots (the fashionable kind).

Mercy: Yes, can I help you?

Girl: Hi, I'm Dylan. I was actually hoping you wouldn't be home. I only rang the doorbell to see if anyone would answer.

Mercy: What the hell? Who do you think you are coming here?

Dylan: I actually came to get some of Chad's stuff. You could be a little nicer to him considering…

Mercy: Considering…

Dylan: I mean, I know he did wrong, but at least he's letting you stay here.

Mercy: Letting me stay here? What the hell are you talking about?

Dylan: Well, this is HIS house. He said he was letting you stay here until you got on your feet and could get your own place. I told him what you said when I called that you said this was your house, but he said that you would say that because you were angry.

You start laughing hysterically.

Dylan: What's so funny?

Mercy: Wow. You actually believed him. You are so gullible.

Dylan: He said you would say that, too.

You start laughing harder.

Mercy: This is too funny. Ok, first of all, he could never afford this house. It'd would take him twenty years before he could get his hands on a $500,000 house like this.

Dylan: What are you talking about? Chad inherited this house from his grandfather.

You couldn't stop laughing at this point.

Mercy: His grandfather? Chad hasn't spoken to his family since he started dating me. They won't give him the time of day. So I highly doubt that a family he is removed from, will give him a house to live in. What other ridiculous things has he told you?

Dylan: They're all true. It's not like he couldn't afford it either with his 6-figure salary.

Mercy: 6-figures? Oh…my…god. Is that what he told you. Do you even know where he works.

Dylan: Yeah, he's a supervisor for a major company.

Mercy: He sure is. He's the store manager for Foot Locker.

You say as you continue to laugh so hard you almost pee yourself.

Dylan: Well, it's not like you could afford this house either. The only kind of people that can afford these houses, or even live here, are politicians…so something's got to give.

Mercy: Sweetie, I'm the one who makes 6-figures a year, not him. He's been feeding you a bunch of bullshit.

Dylan: Wait a minute…I thought I recognized you. My 10-year old brother watches wrestling all the time. Your Mercedes Bautista. He must've taken down all the wrestling pictures when I was here, I guess so I wouldn't put two and two together.

Mercy: Exactly. Now…you tell me whether Chad or me can afford this house?

Dylan: Look…I'm sorry. I had no idea. He told me you worked in a diner.

Mercy: I used to. Back before I started my wrestling career.

Dylan: Well, I better go.

Mercy: Bye. Oh, and tell Chad he can come get his stuff from the front lawn, if it's still there when he comes to get it.

Dylan walked away to her car and drove off. You couldn't believe what Chad has been doing. You go to the living room and sit on the couch. You decide to call Dave and tell him what happened.

/NORMAL POV/

/Meanwhile/

I'm just sitting in the living room thinking about my contract. It'll be up in a few weeks. Jeff, is out doing an episode of the Hardy Show. I told them I'd show up later. Just then, the phone rang.

Natie: Hello?

Man: Hey, baby girl, its Jeff Jarrett.

Natie: Hey, Jeff, how you been?

Jarrett: I've been good. How you been?

Natie: Good. What's up?

Jarrett: Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about you coming to TNA.

Natie: Really? You want me to go to TNA?

Jarrett: Yeah, you're a hot ticket. There's a special reason I want you to come to TNA though.

You both continue talking for about 30 minutes.

Natie: I'll definitely think about it. It sounds really cool.

Jarrett: Alright. I'll catch you later.

You hang up and start heading to Matt's house where they're shooting the Hardy Show.

Natie: Hey, Bullet, how's it going?

Bullet: Hey, Natie, we're just finishing up.

Natie: Cool beans.

They finish shooting and everyone goes inside Matt's house to chill. Everyone's there. Shane, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and the Bullet.

Natie: Hey guys, I just got a call from Jeff Jarrett. As you know, my contract for WWE is up in a few weeks and Jarrett calling me was definitely out of the blue. As you probably figured out, he wants me to sign with TNA. The reason for it, I wanna keep it a surprise.

Matt: A surprise? So wait? Does tha mean you've already made your decision?

Natie: Well, in a way, yeah. I haven't officially told Jarrett yet. I just need to go to Vince and talk to him. I have a meeting with him on Tuesday anyway. That's when I have to make my decision on whether to sign back on or not.

Shane: Well, I'm totally supportive on whatever decision you make.

Shannon: Yeah, me, too. It sucks that you won't be around anymore for me to look after, but I know you can take care of yourself. I know you're making the right decision for you, just like when you left WCW to come to the WWE.

Matt: You know I'm always supportive, your like my little sister.

Bullet: This just makes for good TV. Rival companies. What more could a producer ask for.

I just laugh. Bullet always thinks about the Hardy Show. That's his baby. Although he would never admit it in that way.

Natie: Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it coming from y'all.

You look at Jeff who hasn't said a word this whole time.

Natie: Jeff, you're opinion means more than anyone. What do you think.

Jeff: I think you're grown and can do whatever you want. It's bad enough that we're on different brands/schedules, but now we're gonna be with two totally separate companies. I mean, come on.

Natie: That's not fair.

Jeff: What's not fair? The fact that you're deciding to leave.

Natie: No, that's not it. What's not fair is that you and Shannon didn't even consider my feelings when you decided to sign with TNA when you did. But Shannon's being supportive. You on the other hand are being selfish. I've done what I could in the WWE. TNA is giving me an opportunity here, to do something different, and your being an ass about it.

Jeff: Do whatever, it doesn't matter what I say, because you're gonna do it anyway.

Just then Jeff walks off. I didn't know what to think. Am I making the right decision? Should I leave the WWE for TNA? I just don't know what to do.

**TUESDAY NIGHT IN BOULDER, CO**

/Vince's office/

I'd already made my decision. Now I just had to tell the most powerful man in sports entertainment. I was waiting for him to show up. Just then, he walked in the door.

Vince: Hi, Natalie. Glad you could stop by. You know why we're here.

Natie: Yes, of course.

Vince: Now, before you tell me your decision, I just want you to know that whether you sign back on, or not, it's been a pleasure working with you. Your one of the greatest Divas I've ever signed to my company.

After him saying that made what I had to say a lot harder.

Natie: Wow, Vince, thanks. I really appreciate that. But I have in fact made my decision. I'm not gonna renew my contract. I feel like I've done everything I could here and move on to something else.

Vince: I completely understand. Just so you know, you always have a place here if you ever want to come back.

Natie: Thanks Vince, I appreciate it.

I get up from my chair and head to the locker room.

**THURSDAY IN NASHVILLE, TN**

I'm in the cab on my way to TNA headquarters. I can't believe I'm switching companies. This is so crazy. It's a good move though…even if Jeff isn't really on board with the idea of me leaving. I know he understands though. I arrive and TNA Headquartrs and head inside.

Secretary: Hello, how can I help you?

Natie: My name is Natalie Moore, I'm here to see Mr. Jarrett.

Secretary: Of course, he's expecting you. I'll let him know you're here.

She clicks the intercom.

Secretary: Mr. Jarrett, Ms. Natalie Moore is here.

Jarrett: Ok, send her in.

Secretary: Go ahead on in.

I walk in and Jarrett gets up from his chair and walks over to give me a hug.

Jarrett: Hey, baby girl, how've you been?

Natie: Good, just been workin on the Hardy Show.

Jarrett: I heard about that. Had to catch a few episodes, now I'm hooked. Funny as hell.

Natie: Thanks, everyone back home will be happy to here it.

You and Jarrett both laugh.

Jarrett: Ok, so down to business. So, I assume you made your decision. I'm assuming that's why you're here.

Natie: I sure have. I decided to get on board here at TNA.

Jarrett: Good, I'm glad to here it. So here's he deal…

Jarrett and I continue talking about what he wants me to do. After about our 30 minute meeting, I sign the contract.

Jarrett: Ok, so this won't be official until your contract is completely up with WWE.

Natie: Cool beans.

Jarrett: So how about I take you out to lunch to celebrate. We could catch up on things. Talk about how you and Jeff are doing.

Natie: That'd be fine. Thanks.


	7. First Impressions & Final Happenings

**IMPACT ZONE THURS IN ORLANDO, FL**

/Normal POV/

*BACKSTAGE*

I'm just chillin here backstage. It's my first show, and I'm stoked. And its live (I know its taped but for story purposes I made it live). Not to say that tapings weren't great but there's something about a live audience that's bad ass. It's why I used to love being on Raw. But now I'm here in TNA. It's a different ballpark, and I can't wait to see what happens.

*IN THE RING*

Jarrett: Now, everyone knows that I love this business. And it has been my pride and joy to create TNA along with my father. And since it is my pride and joy I will stop at nothing to make sure my business keeps running like a well oiled machine. And it can't work without the best players in the business. Which brings me out here today. I'm sure by now you guys are wondering what these two contracts are doing out here. Well, one of them is a TNA contract. The other…a championship match contract. Now, I know you guys are probably dying to know who it is, so without any further hesitation, I introduce to you the high flying, daredevil…Natalie! Moore!

My new theme "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace plays. After a few seconds I head out to the ring. The fans are going crazy. I give the fans high fives on the way to the ring. Once I get in the ring I shake Jarrett's hand. I get a mic.

Jarrett: Welcome Natalie. Looks like you already have quite a fan base.

Natalie: Thanks, Jeff, I'm glad to be here. I'm stoked to finally be able to enter TNA. I feel I can do so much here. And Jeff Jarrett thought so as well, which is why when he said he had an opportunity for me here, I had to jump on it.

Jarrett: So are you ready to sign your TNA contract.

Natalie: I sure am.

Jarrett opens the first folder and so I take the pen and sign the contract. That's when Jarrett speaks again.

Jarrett: So, it's official, Natalie. You are now a TNA Knockout.

Natalie: Thanks, Jeff. Like I said before, I'm am stoked to be here. But Jarrett, you did say there were two contracts.

Jarrett: That I did, a championship contract. We can explain it all, once you sign it.

He opens the second folder and I take the pen to sign the second contract.

Then, just as I was about to say something the Beautiful People's music came on and out comes Angelina Love. She steps into he ring.

Angelina: Who do you think you are? You think just because you were part of WWE, you can waltz in here and think you can just up and get championship matches.

Just as I was about to say something, Roxxi's music comes on. She steps in the ring too.

Roxxi: For once, I agree with Angelina. Which means hell must be freezing over.

Natalie: Look, Angelina…Roxxi, you both need to calm down. I'm not the only one getting a championship match here. Roxxi, my championship contract states that I will have to keep my championship contender's spot in a match. It's going to be Angelina Love and Velvet Sky teaming up against Roxxi and myself at Against All Odds for a championship opportunity. Trust me, it's not something you wanna pass up.

Roxxi: I can deal with that.

Natalie: I thought you would. But there's one more catch. It has to be in a ladder match. Cause hanging above the ring will be a briefcase that holds that championship opportunity.

Angelina: What?! No way am I going to put myself in such a barbaric match.

Natalie: Well, Angelina…if you decide to forfeit…that opportunity automatically becomes mine and Roxxi's.

Angelina: Fine, you're on! And when we beat you both this Sunday at Against All Odds, we'll leave without scratch on our beautiful faces.

Meanwhile…

**HOTEL IN DENVER, CO**

You, Shannon, Dave and Matt decided that since this was my first show y'all would head out with Jeff and watch the show. Y'all didn't care if it was the rival show, y'all just wanted to support me, no matter what company I was with.

Shannon: Dude, that's pretty cool. Jarrett is really taking care of her over there.

Mercy: I know, I can't wait to see this thing unfold. I'm thinking we should have a viewing party every Thursday to see her.

Matt: I think you're right.

Just then, Jeff's phone rings.

/Phone convo/

Jeff put in on speaker.

Jeff: Hey, babe, what's going on? We just saw the show.

Natie: Hey, baby, not much. What do you mean "we?"

Everyone: Hey, Natie! We loved you tonight!

Mercy: Yeah! You were so good!

Natalie: Thanks, I really appreciate it. Wait, how are all of y'all talking to me at the same time.

Matt: Well, little sis, we decided to fly out to San Francisco early so we could all watch you together!

Natie: Aw, you guys are so sweet. It's why I love you all.

Shannon: We love you, too.

Natie: Well, guys, I gotTa go. Kinda exhausted from my first day here…surprisingly.

We all laugh.

Jeff: Aright, baby. Love you.

Natie: Love you, too. Love all you guys, too.

Everyone: We love you, too.

/End convo/

Jeff: Well, I'm gonna head out.

Matt & Dave: Yeah, me, too.

Shannon: What are you talking about?

Dave: Well, Vince wanted Matt and me to head to the show tonight. I told him we were going to be there around 8:30 though, and he was cool with it. So now…we gotta go. (Remember they're two hours behind Florida, so TNA starts at 7 o'clock, there.).

Shannon: I don't remember Vince saying anything.

Dave: Oh, that's because he only wanted me and Matt.

Mercy: Seriously?

Matt: Yeah, so we gotta go. We're already late if we don't leave now. We'll catch you guys later.

Matt, Jeff, Dave and Shannon all leave. Jeff wasn't scheduled for anything tonight, so Vince said he didn't have to come. He knew they all wanted to see Natalie perform. Which is weird he even let y'all since it is the rival company. I think he knew it was more for support than actually watching the entire Impact! Zone.

Shannon: I'll be right back.

Shannon accidentally left the door cracked open. So you got up to see what was really going on. You overhear what the guys are saying.

Matt: So, you guys wanna head to that bar down the street?

Shannon: What the hell you guys?!

The guys turn around.

Shannon: I thought you guys had to go to work?

Matt: Well, um…

Dave: Look, Shannon, the three of us were talking.

Jeff: Yeah, and we thought that maybe you need to finally make a move on Mercedes. I mean, you two are meant to be but no one is making the first moved.

Jeff: So, we thought if we pushed you guys into it, then you would finally…

Matt: That maybe something would happen between you guys.

Shannon: Whatever. She's not even into me like that.

Dave: Dude, she does. She always has. You just gotta make the first move.

Shannon: I guess. I'm just gonna go.

Shannon started making his way back to the room. So you ran back to the bed. You were flippin the channels like you'd been sitting there the whole time. But for some reason you couldn't help but think about that night in Phoenix. It was different. It wasn't a lot of pressure. You knew you had feelings for Shannon, but you didn't know if he had feelings for you…until tonight.

Shannon: …Mercy! Mercy!

You snapped out of your daze.

Mercy: Hey, Shannon. What happened?

Shannon: Nothing, I just wanted to see what the plan was for tomorrow.

Mercy: So what is the plan.

Shannon: They don't know yet.

Mercy: Oh, okay.

Shannon: So what are we watching?

Mercy: Oh, um, Mallrats. It's one of my faves.

Shannon: That's cool. I haven't seen that movie in years.

Y'all just chill on the bed. Y'all lay on yawls stomach looking towards the TV. After awhile, you heard a knock on the door.

Mercy: Who the hell could that be this time a night?

You get up to answer it. Once you open the door you see…Chad.

Chad: Mercy! Wow, I'm glad I found you.

Mercy: What are you doing here?

You say in a whisper.

Chad: I came to see you. Why are you whispering?

Mercy: No reason. What do you want?

Chad: Look, I'm sorry. I should have never done what I did.

Mercy: You're sorry?

You decide to step outside so Shannon wouldn't feel like he had to leave.

Mercy: You're sorry? You cheated on me. And you lied about everything. You lied to Dylan saying that you owned everything. That's not an easy thing to forgive.

Chad: Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I mean, come one, what did you expect me to do?

Mercy: Um…I don't know…stay faithful.

Chad: I know, I messed up.

Mercy: You sure did. And now, you're too late. I can never forgive you for what you did. That's why I had the locks changed. I can never forgive you. I've moved on.

Chad: You moved on? So who'd you move on to? Shannon? I knew there was something going on between you two. And you're calling me the bad person.

Mercy: First off, yes, I moved on. Second, I didn't move on to anyone. I don't have to move on to someone to get over you. And lastly, Shannon and I are and have always been…JUST FRIENDS.

Chad: Whatever! I'm not over you. I love you. I want you back. It's always been you.

Mercy: Well, you blew it. So get over me. You can never have me back.

Just then the door opened.

Shannon: Hey, Mercy. Your missing the…

Shannon looked a little shocked and kind of sad.

Shannon: Oh…hey Chad. Maybe I should go, Mercy.

Mercy: No, don't. Chad was just leaving. Go Chad. Just…go.

You push Shannon back inside while you follow him back in. you close the door. And you both sit back on the bed.

Shannon: Look, I didn't mean to mess things up.

Mercy: You didn't. Trust me. He messed things up for himself.

You look him in the eyes.

Shannon: I'm glad.

He looked you in the eyes, too.

Mercy: Shannon…

You hesitated. You were scared to tell him the truth.

Shannon: Yeah, Merc? What is it?

Mercy: Shan…there's a few reasons that I turned Chad away. One, because I'm over him. He broke my heart. Another, because I've fallen for someone else.

Shannon looked a little scared. Like he was hoping it was him.

Shannon: Really? Who?

Mercy: Shannon…it's you. I've always liked you. I just didn't know how to tell you. And plus, things with Chad.

Shannon: Yeah, I know.

Mercy: Shannon…you've always been there. Chad said that it's always been me. Well, it's never been him. He never understood this business. He never understood that this is what I had to do. You do. It's always been you. And I'm hoping that…

That's when out of nowhere…Shannon kissed you. Very passionately. After about two minutes…

Mercy: Shannon?

Shannon: It's always been you, too. I didn't think you felt the same way. Plus, like you said, Chad.

Y'all continue to talk. Shannon ended up staying in your room.


	8. Ladders & Insults

**THE NEXT MORNING**

/Mercy POV/

The next morning you woke up. You rolled over and popped your eyes open. It wasn't a dream. You and Shannon really hooked up. That's when Shannon woke up. He looked and smiled at you.

Shannon: Good morning. How do you feel?

You smiled right back.

Mercy: I feel amazing. I'm so happy.

That's when you heard a knock on the door. You put on a robe and went to go open it. You look with shock.

Mercy: Dave…Matt…Jeff! What are you guys doing here?

Matt: We were actually looking for Shannon. He never came back to the room, and Jeff was kinda worried.

Jeff: Dude, whatever.

That's when…

Shannon: Babe, who is it?

He says as he walks to the door in his boxers.

Shannon: Matt…Jeff!

Matt: Well, I think we found him.

Jeff: Yeah, and since we know where you are, I think we can leave y'all be.

Dave: Shannon…maybe you should get some pants on. I'll have you back in a few minutes.

Mercy: Dave!

Dave: Don't worry, I'm going to be nice.

Shannon: Don't worry, babe, I'll be right back.

Shannon gets some pants on, gives you a kiss, and then heads out the room with Dave.

/FF TO SUNDAY/

/Normal POV/

**AGAINST ALL ODDS IN ORLANDO**

It's the big night. My first pay per view. It's going to be awesome. The first ever Knockouts ladder match. I'm so excited. Just then, Nicole (Roxxi's real name) came in.

Nicole: Hey Natalie, I just wanted to come in and say that I'm glad we're going to be working together. I've seen some of your matches. You're bad ass. I like that you're not afraid to take chances.

Natalie: Thanks, Nicole, I really appreciate that. Your pretty bad ass yourself. I guess we're the same in some sense we're the same. You're not afraid to take chances on a hardcore level. And I'm not afraid to take chances up in the air. I think together, Jarrett had a good idea in that head of his.

Nicole: You're definitely right on that one.

Tech guy: Hey, Natalie, Nicole, your match is next. Jarrett wants you out there.

Natalie: Alright, we're coming. So, should we make an entrance together.

Nicole: Yeah, I think that would blow people's minds away.

Y'all head to the gorilla as the Beautiful People's music plays. After about a minute and a half, your theme plays.

Announcer: And their opponents…

You and Roxxi head out and the fans go wild.

Announcer: She is the first lady of extreme. Natalie! Moore! And her tag team partner. The hardcore knockout. Roxxi.

We both head in the ring and the bell rings to start the match. I head to the outside of the ring to grab a ladder and slide it inside the ring. Angelina ended up grabbing it and setting it up. Roxxi's busy with Velvet outside the ring. Angelina starts climbing the ladder and so I climb on the opposite side. I punch her a few times. Then I grab her by her bottoms and suplex her off the ladder. She ended up landing outside the ring. I'm just lying in the ring grabbing my back. That's when I see Roxxi climbing up the ladder along with Velvet. Then out of nowhere I see the ladder fall over. I see Cute Kip. That's when I get up as he's walking away. I grab his arm and turn him around. That's when I kick him in the gut and hit the twist of fate. Then I out of nowhere I get an inverted DDT by Angelina Love. (FF about 10 minutes). Then out of nowhere I set up a ladder with Angelina laying flat on the ramp. That's when I hit the Swanton bomb.

Mike Tenay: Oh my god! I can't believe my eyes! Natalie just hit the Swanton bomb!

Don West: I can't either. Jeff Jarrett said she's was amazing but he didn't say how. She reminds me of the charismatic enigma himself…Jeff Hardy.

Mike: Well, she did grow up with them back in North Carolina.

As I recover from the Swanton I get up and roll in the ring to help Roxxi she swings Velvet into one of the turnbuckles. We set up a ladder in front of her. We end up doing the poetry in motion with me doing Jeff's part. That's when I get up and grab the ladder and head to the middle of the ring and set it up. Angelina was about to step in the ring when Roxxi does a flying cross body onto her. I climb the ladder to retrieve the briefcase. The bell rings and "Just Like You" plays.

Announcer: And here are your winners. Roxxi. And Natalie. Moore.

Mike: Natalie did it. She won grabbed the briefcase and now her and Roxxi a shot at the Knockout's title.

**FF TO ECW IN CALGARY, AB**

/Mercy POV/

It's been five days since the day you and Shannon hooked up and things are going really well. He's been staying in your room lately. Chad keeps calling but you didn't wanna hear it anymore so you decided to change your number. You didn't wanna cause a riff between you and Shannon when y'all just got together.

Shannon: Babe! You're match is next, why don't you have your boots laced up?

Mercy: Sorry, I was just thinking.

Shannon: About?

Mercy: About us. About how genuinely happy I am.

Shannon: I'm happy, too, but you have a match.

You laced up your boots and headed to the gorilla. Your theme "Unholy Confessions" plays. You head out.

Todd: The following Divas contest is scheduled for a one fall. Making her way to the ring first. From Washington D.C. She is the WWE Women's Champion. Mercedes!

You make your way to the ring. Giving the fans high fives on the way there. Once you get to the ring you get on the apron and use the top rope to flip inside the ring. After awhile your music stops and then Kelly Kelly's music plays.

Todd: And her opponent. Making her way to the ring from Jacksonville, FL. Kelly! Kelly!

Kelly Kelly steps inside the ring. The ref calls for the bell. Kelly Kelly goes after you but you block her and she falls to her back. That's when you pick her up and Irish whip her into the corner. That's when you kick her in the guy and attempt a corner bulldog but Kelly Kelly ends up pushing you away. You turn around and she's about to hit you with a clothesline but you duck and then turn around and kick him in the gut again and hit her successfully with a ddt. That's when you hit the moonsault slam. Hook Kelly Kelly's leg and get the 3-count. Your theme plays. That's when you grab a mic and your music cuts off.

Mercy: This is getting ridiculous. Week after week I'm having to compete against Kelly…Kelly. And week after week…I beat Kelly Kelly. I want some new competition. I need new competition. So until then, I'm not competing, and I'm especially not defending my title.

You drop the mic and your music starts playing again. You head to the back stop at the top of the ramp to hold up the women's title for a few seconds then head to the back.

Shannon: Hey, baby, you did great out there.

Guy: Yeah, you did, great!

The look on Shannon's face wasn't a happy one when he caught who it was. You turned around.

Mercy: Chad! What the hell are you doing here?!

Chad: I miss you. I've been trying to get a hold of you, but your number's been disconnected.

Mercy: And for good reason! I don't wanna be with you anymore. I'm with Shannon.

Chad: But…

Mercy: Chad, you were never the one for me. You never understood any of this. I need someone who's going to understand everything. And Shannon definitely understands.

Chad: But Mercy, it's always been you.

Mercy: Well, Chad, it's always been Shannon. I'm sorry. Please, don't make this harder than it is. Just go.

Chad has a moment of hesitation. Then turns around…but not before he turns back around to face Shannon.

Chad: I screwed up. She's a great girl. Which makes it harder to let go when you screw up. So I really hope you don't screw up. She's a great catch.

Chad turns back around and leaves.

Mercy: Did that just happen? Did he just…

Shannon: Yeah, I think he's finally starting to let go.

You turn to Shannon and put your arms around him, smile, and then give him a kiss.

/FF to Thursday/

**IMPACT! ZONE**

I'm back here in the Impact Zone. It's gonna be so awesome tonight. I'm completely involved in tonight's show. I'm starting the show tonight. Once the opening credits are done…

Mike: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Impact Zone. We have an amazing show for you tonight. We are just four days removed from Against All Odds.

Don: And what an amazing pay-per-view it was. Tonight…

"Just Like You" starts playing. After a few seconds I make my way out with the briefcase from Against All Odds.

Don: What is going on? That's Natalie's music…and Natalie. But what is she doing out here?

Mike: I'm not sure. What the question really is though…what is she doing out here with that briefcase from Against All Odds?

I step in the ring and grab a mic. The crowd is going crazy.

Natalie: Shh!

The crowd settles down.

Natalie: Ok, so, first off, I hope you guys all enjoyed the match Roxxi and I gave you at Against All Odds.

The crowd goes crazy again. I give them a minute or two.

Natalie: Ok, calm down. So, you guys are probably wondering why I brought out the briefcase from Against All Odds. Well, before I tell everyone, I would please like Roxxi to come out here and join me.

Roxxi's music plays and she makes her way to the ring with a mic in her hand.

Natalie: Thank you Roxxi for joining me. Now, everyone knows that my championship contract would become null and void if Roxxi and I didn't win this past Sunday at Against All Odds. Or so you guys thought.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

Mike: What is she talking about? So does she not get a shot at he Knockout's title?

Don: I don't get it.

*IN THE RING*

Roxxi: What are you talking about? We won that match fair and square. I want a shot at Awesome Kong. I want to win the TNA Knockouts title.

Natalie: Calm down, Roxxi. I know we won fair and square. See, Jeff Jarrett brought me here for a reason. He wanted me to bring a little bit of extreme to the Knockouts division. And so I did in that ladder match.

Roxxi: What are you talking about?

Natalie: Well, Roxxi, in this briefcase is something special. Something, truly great for the Knockouts division. I told you guys that if Roxxi and I won at Against All Odds, then we would get a championship opportunity. So Roxxi, if you'll please help me by holding out your arms so I can open the briefcase.

Roxxi holds out her arms. I place the briefcase on her arms and unlatch it. I open it up and inside are two tile belts…one on each side of the briefcase. I take one out.

Natalie: TNA universe, I present to you, for the first time ever…the TNA Knockouts tag team championships. And of course, your first ever champions, Roxxi. And her tag team partner. Me. If that's ok with Roxxi.

I hold the mic for her to answer.

Roxxi: Of course, I think it's bad ass that we're the first ever Knockouts tag champs!

I put my title belt over my shoulder and then take out the other one and hold it on my arm. I close the briefcase and take out of Roxxi's hand and toss it on the mat. I hand her, her half of the tag titles. We shake hands and "Just like You" plays. We each get on a turnbuckle and show off our titles.

*ANNOUNCE TABLE*

Mike Tenay: What an amazing reveal. Jeff Jarrett has done it again. He's surprised us all.

Don West: No doubt about that. I think it's great. The Knockouts have something else to fight for. I think it's great. Jeff Jarrett did something amazing for the Knockouts division.

After my promo I head to the back with Nicole. There was a match that was going to happen next. After that match…

*JIM CORNETT'S OFFICE*

/Start Segment/

The Beautiful People and Cute Kip storm into Cornett's office.

Cute Kip: Jim, how the hell can Jeff Jarrett do this?! That match on Sunday was not fair. How could he make these two beautiful women compete in such a match. Ladder matches are for guys like the Hardy boys and ugly people. I want something done about this. We want a rematch. Angelina and Velvet deserve to be the TNA Knockouts tag team champions.

Jim: I'm sorry, Kip, but I can't reverse Jeff and Jerry's decision. And I can't help you with the championship rematch. According to Jeff, they had their shot. Now it's another team's turn for a shot. But I will do you this, you and Angelina can be in a mixed tag match with Natalie and a partner of her choosing. Now, if Natalie can't find a partner it will turn into a handicap match between Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. And you better hurry up because your match is next.

The Beautiful People laugh.

Cute Kip: You did good, Jim. Natalie will never find a partner during the commercials.

The Beautiful People walk off.

/End segment/

*AFTER COMMERCIAL BREAK*

The Beautiful People's music plays and they make their way to ring, which means it's also time for me to head out. Once their music stops, mine starts. So I head out.

Announcer: And their opponent. Making her way to the ring first. She is one half of the first ever Knockouts tag team champions and the first woman of extreme. From Whispering Pines, North Carolina. Natalie. Moore.

I walk down to the bottom of the ramp and stop. I have an unhappy look on my face.

Mike Tenay: I wonder if Natalie found a partner. For her sake, I hope she found anyone.

Don West: How could anyone find a tag partner in 5 minutes. That's impossible. Which means she's gonna have to face the Beautiful People by herself.

Announcer: And her tag team partner…

People didn't realize that I had a mic in my hand.

Natalie: You guys are probably standing there in that ring thinking that I didn't stand a chance at finding a tag team partner. Well, lucky for me, I called in a favor from an old friend. Cute Kip, Angelina, and Velvet. Meet my tag team partner…

That's when Rhyno's theme hits.

Don: I can't believe it, its Rhyno. How did she get Rhyno to be her tag team partner?

Mike: Neither can I. Lucky for Natalie she found a partner.

Don: Not just any partner either. Rhyno.

Rhyno meets me at the bottom of the ramp. We give each other a hug. Cute Kip and the Beautiful People look shocked. Rhyno and I step into the ring. Cute Kip steps away and pushes Angelina to step up and start the match.

(Don't really feel like explaining so I'm just going to jump towards the end of the match).

After a few tags. I pretty much have Angelina in the bag until you head to the top rope and then Velvet sprays me in the face. Luckily I was in my corner and so I was able to tag in Rhyno. Cute Kip was in his corner and Rhyno was about ready to hit a gore when all of a sudden the crowd starts to boo. I was finally able to clear my eyes so I turned to see why they were doing it. That's when I saw Scott Steiner running towards ring. He steps up on the apron and distracts Rhyno. That's when Cute Kip does a school boy pin to get the 3-count. And right after the Beautiful People ran off. Scott ended up leaving and Rhyno wanted to go after him. I rushed into the ring to calm Rhyno down.


	9. The Truths Revealed

**TUESDAY ECW/SMACKDOWN IN NEW YORK, NY**

/Normal POV/

I decided that I was going to surprise the guys in New York. I got a ringside ticket.

*LATER ON THAT NIGHT*

/Mercy POV/

You're chillin backstage. Shannon just finished his match with James (Jimmy Wang Yang). It was time for you to head out to the ring. "Unholy Confessions" starts. You do your thing and after awhile step into the ring.

Mercedes: So, I'm here because I was told that I had to be. Shane decided that he was going to give me what I wanted. So, Shane, bring it. Who's my new competition.

That's when…

_Don't treat me like a woman_

_Don't treat me like a man…_

Started playing and the crowd went wild. Then the music stops.

Mercedes: Is this some kind of joke, Shane? I shouldn't be treated this way. I am the WWE women's champion. I deserve some respect.

That's when the crowd went crazy again.

Mercedes: Shut up! Your precious 9th Wonder of the World isn't here!

That's when you stepped back and bumped into something. Scared to turn around you did it anyway. It was Chyna! All of a sudden she hit the jawbreaker on you and you were left lying on the mat as Chyna walked away with a smile on her face.

*END OF SHOW*

You and Shannon wait up for Matt and Jeff to get to the car. You and Shannon are just holding hands in front of the hood of the car.

Shannon: Hey, there's something I want to ask you.

Mercy: What is it?

All of a sudden.

Female voice: OMG! It's Mercedes! The WWE women's champ!

You knew the voice sounded familiar and so you turned around…

Mercy: OMG! Natie! What are you doing here?

That's when you and Shannon had let go of each other's hand. You guys hadn't told me about the fact that you two had gotten together.

Natie: Just wanted to catch the show and surprise you guys.

Shannon: Well, we're definitely surprised.

He said it kind of nervously.

Natie: And Joanie…wow. I can't believe she came back. That is so badass.

Mercy: I know. I couldn't believe it when Shane and Vince told me about it. You know Steph wasn't too happy about that decision though. But you know Vince, business is business and Chyna is one of the best in it.

Natie: That is so true. Hold up…rewind. Did I miss something? What are you hiding, Shan?

Shannon: Nothing. What makes you think that?

Natie: Because you had that crooked smile on your face and that usually means your hiding something. Mercy? What's going on? Where's Matt and Jeff?

Mercy: They're inside getting their stuff. Shannon, we should tell her. It's been over a week.

Natie: What's going on? Tell me what? Did Jeff do something stupid?

Jeff: Hey! What makes you think I did something stupid?

I turn around to see Jeff and run into his arms and give him a big kiss.

Natie: Well…I don't know. I wasn't sure what to think? But this is isn't fair. I'm not here anymore and because of it y'all are keeping me out of the loop.

Shannon: Calm down, coz! It's nothing bad.

Shannon paused and I gave him the look I used to give him when we were kids and things didn't go my way.

Shannon: Don't give me that look.

He continued to break.

Shannon: Look, it's something we've been wanting to tell you.

Mercy: Shannon and I are together.

You said very quickly.

Natie: Wait. What? Did I hear that right? You two have been dating for over a week?! And no one told me?!

Mercy: We wanted to tell you but we wanted to do it in person. Not over the phone.

Shannon: And we wanted to tell you together.

Natie: Oh. Well, how did this happen?

Jeff: Babe, give them some space.

Natie: Fine. I'm really happy for you guys.

Mercy: Thanks.

Matt: Wow! So now that that's out of they way. Why don't we hit up Angels & Kings.

Shannon: Yeah, we've haven't been there in years.

Everyone gets in the car and head to Pete Wentz's bar.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

You and Shannon are in yawls hotel room.

Mercy: Hey, babe.

Shannon: Yes. What's up?

Mercy: What were you going to ask me? Earlier, before Natie interrupted us.

Shannon: Oh, that. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come to

Whispering Pines this week. So we can spend more time together. You know?

Mercy: Really? Yeah, I'd really like that.

Shannon: Cool.

Yawl end up going to sleep.

/Normal POV/

Jeff and I are sitting up in the bed.

Natie: So…

Jeff: What?

Natie: Why didn't you tell me about Shannon and Mercy?

Jeff: It wasn't my thing to tell. Besides, why would I deprive Mercy and Shannon the chance to tell you.

Natie: Whatever. I guess you're right. I'm just happy they're happy.

Jeff: Now, we're all happy.

Natie: Well…

Jeff: What? Are you not?

Natie: Yes, of course I am.

Jeff: So what was the "well" for?

Natie: Well, you can't say is. You can't possibly tell me that Matt's happy? Ever since the whole "love triangle" he's been miserable. And as much as I liked Lori. And still like Ashley, they just don't cut it for him like Amy did. And I hate admitting that.

Jeff: You know the one reason that's keeping him from going back to her? For them getting back together?

Natie: The fact that she cheated on him with his best friend? And lied to everyone's face about it.

Jeff: No. He's forgiven her for that. We all have.

He said kind of like a "get with the program."

Natie: Then what?

Jeff: You.

Natie: Me?! Why me?

I said surprisingly.

Jeff: Matt's always seen you like family. And if you don't approve then he sees no reason to move forward. In his heart, everyone approves or it's a no go. That's how he's always been. Family comes first. That's how we were raised.

Natie: What? Why? I liked Lori.

Jeff: Yeah, but he knew that you didn't see her for him. And the same is about to go for Ashley.

Natie: Wow, I feel kind of bad now.

Jeff: Why is that?

Natie: Well, because I'm the one that's contributing to his unhappiness. I have to talk to him.


	10. Support System

****WEDNESDAY IN CAMERON****

**/Normal POV/**

**I'm sitting here at Jeff's and my house waiting for Matt. I told him I needed to talk to him. Jeff went over to Mount Imag-I to ride his dirt bike so he could give me and Matt some space. I'm pretty nervous. Still have no idea what I'm gonna say when all of a sudden there's a knock on the door. It's Matt. "Hey, bro. Come on in." He walks in and sits on the couch.**

"**Hey, sis. What's going on? What'd you need to talk to me about?" I sit on the recliner in front of him. I'm twiddling my thumbs, like I always do when I'm nervous. "Ok, what's going on? You only twiddle your thumbs when you're freaked out about something. What's wrong? Is it Jeff?"**

"**Jeff's fine. It has nothing to do with him. I just needed to talk to you about something pretty important." I could barely get the words out. "Are you really unhappy?" Maybe those weren't the words I wanted to use.**

"**Where did that come from? Of course I'm happy. I'm doing what I love and with the people I love."**

"**Yeah, that's all great. But are you truly happy?"**

"**I don't get where you're going with this." He has a confused look on his face. I didn't know how to tell him straight out.**

"**Look, Jeff and I were talking last night and he told me something." Again, I just couldn't seem to get the words out. "He told me that, you've been wanting to get back with Amy. That you both have been wanting to give it another shot." It looked as if he didn't know what to say. It seemed like the silence lasted 30 minutes.**

"**I can't believe he told you that. I told him that in confidence."**

"**Please, don't be mad at him. He's only trying to make things better. He was trying to make me see the light. That everyone else had forgiven Amy. And the fact that if the one person who's forgiveness was most important could do it, then why couldn't I? Just like you said."**

"**So, what?! Because you think I'm unhappy, you're going to forgive and forget, just like that?!" He was right.**

"**I'm not saying that I completely forgive her."**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. The truth is, yes, Amy and I do want to get back together. And that's part of the main reason she called."**

"**She didn't believe you."**

"**No. She thought I was exaggerating. That you couldn't possibly still be that mad. But of course, I was right so she said that we should both just give up."**

"**Look, Matt, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be unhappy. You're practically my brother and it hurts me to hear this." Matt looked relieved to hear it all.**

"**I understand. That's why I never got back with Amy. I knew if I did you wouldn't approve and sneaking around isn't something I want to do to you…" I interrupted him.**

"**Because I'm family. And to you family comes first."**

"**How'd you know?" He paused for a second. "Wait, never mind" He let out a tiny chuckle.**

"**So, what now?"**

"**I don't know." I didn't know what to say either. I didn't want to make the decision for him.**

"**Look, I love you like a brother, Matt. And whatever decision you make…if you decide to get back with Amy or not, I support you, 100 percent."**

"**Thanks, sis, that means a whole lot coming from you." We get out of our chairs and give each other a big hug.**


	11. Baby Bombshell

**WHISPERING PINES, NC**

/Mercy POV/

You're chillin at Shannon's house making breakfast when you hear a knock on the door. Shannon went to go pick up some stuff for the party later. They're shooting The Hardy Show there as one the just hanging out episodes. Just as you finished the thought you answered the door. On the other side is a woman who was holding a kid no more than 3 years old.

"Hi, is Shannon home," the woman asked.

"No, he's not. He went to the store. Who are you?"

"I'm…" as she was about to answer.

"Crystal?!" Shannon shouted from a good 5 feet away. I walked closer to the steps of the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Crystal?" I thought for a second then quickly jumped to say. "You're ex-wife, Crystal?"

"Yes, his ex-wife, Crystal," she answered very nonchalantly. Shannon walked in the house and stood next to me still looking shocked.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here, Crystal?"

"We need to talk."

"About?" Shannon didn't look or sound thrilled. And I'm not going to lie. I wasn't thrilled either that his ex-wife was standing on the doorstep.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry about that," I suddenly said. She came in and she sat on the couch. "I'm Mercedes, by the way."

"I know who you are. Hi." She seemed to not care about you or who you were. "Shannon, can we talk…alone?"

"Look, I don't know what or why you're here, but you need to check your attitude. This is my house…and Mercy is my girlfriend so you need to chill out. Plus, anything you say to me you can say WITH HER here."

"Fine, Shannon, I'm just going to come out and say it. A little before we got divorced, I got pregnant." You were in schock.

_Wait a minute. They got divorced in '05. No…it can't be…_

"Yeah…and…what are you getting at?"

_I love Shannon, but sometimes he can be so slow. But I stayed silent. This really wasn't any of my business._

"Shannon, I swear, you were never to bright. I got pregnant…and this is your child." She held the baby out to him.

"That's impossible. You were on birth control the last time we had sex."

"Yeah, about that. I forgot to take my pill that day. I didn't think it'd be a big deal. I mean, I'd forgotten to take them before and nothing ever happened. After the divorce was final, I was getting some blood work done and that's when they told me I was pregnant."

"I can't believe it. How could you do this?" Shannon didn't look to sure he wanted to believe that was his child. "And why didn't you tell me before. Why did you wait 3 years?"

"Because, I didn't know if you were going to want anything to do with him after what happened."

"Well, if you'd told me you'd known that I would've never have turned my back on my kid. You know I was raised better than that."

The conversation went on for awhile. You were just sitting next to Shannon not saying a word. You couldn't undersand how something like this could happen to you again…somewhat. Not the whole baby thing…but the other woman thing even though this was way before you and Shannon.

"Look, Crystal, this is something that we're going to have discuss. How about you come back tomorrow. Jeff and Matt are coming over soon and I'm not sure how they're going to react when they see you here."

"Fine, I'll be back around noon." She gets up with her child and leaves.

You were speechless.

"Hello! Earth to Mercy! Hello!"

"Huh? What's up?"

"What's going on in that head of yours."

"Nothing. Just thinking of what to wear tonight." You said without looking at him.

"Come on, you can't really be thinking that after what just happened." That's when you got up and walked away.


	12. Absolutely Ridiculous

**CAMERON, NC**

/Normal POV/

"Jeff, baby, hurry up. We're going to be late. Don't forget your Itchweeed outfit for tonight."

"I know, I put it in Matt's car this morning. And I'm ready we just gotta wait on Matt and Amy."

_Wow, I forgot Amy was coming tonight. Matt talked to her after our conversation and told her the whole thing. She got on the first flight she could and headed here. They weren't officially back together. He still had to talk to Ashley first. Luckily she was in Babylon, NY visiting her mom._

"Babe, they're here."

"Alright, I'm coming." I grabbed my phone and headed out.

*MATT'S CAR*

"Hey guys, what took you so long," I heard come from Amy's voice. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do this. Amy messed up everything. But I knew I had to do it for Matt.

"I couldn't find my phone. And I wasn't going to leave it, you guys know how I am without it."

"Sure do," Matt said. That's when he put the car into gear and started heading towards Shannon's.

/FF 2 ½ hours/

"We're here." Matt said goofing.

"About time, I thought we'd never get here," I said. "And I thought my grandmother was a slow driver."

"Shut up!" Matt hated when I criticized his driving. It was funny. We get out of the car and headed inside. The party hadn't started yet but it was only 9PM. Matt knocked on the door and Mercy answered.

"Hey guys, glad you finally made it."

"Matt drove," I busted out.

"That explains it," as Mercy laughed.

"What the hell, I'm not that slow of a driver. I drive the speed limit."

"It's ok, big bro. Just because you drive like grandma doesn't mean I love you any less." That's when Matt punched Jeff on his arm.

"Well, guys, come in." As soon as I walked in Shannon grabbed me by my arm.

"Coz, we gotta talk." We walked into his bedroom.

"What's going on, Shan?" I could see the look on his face. "What happened?"

"Crystal came by today."

"Crystal? As in your ex-wife, Crystal?"

"Yes, as in my ex-wife, Crystal."

_I couldn't believe my ears. That bitch is trying to get back into his life. After saying what she said to Shannon and then filed for divorce._

"What the hell did she want?"

"She came by to tell me that I was a father. She even brought my son." What the hell was he talking about.

"There's no way you and her could've had a kid. If y'all did that kid would have to be almost 3 years old." Shannon stayed silent. "Please, don't tell me. You didn't." He continued to stay quiet. "But why?!" He finally spoke.

"She was drunk, she came over, and I still loved her. That was the last time we ever did anything. And that was about 3 years ago."

"Shannon, are you crazy, after what she said to you. Do you not remember? I sure do."

/FLASHBACK/

Shannon just called me over to his house. Apparently him and Crystal are at it again. Its usually the same old stuff they always argue about. She hates him being away for so long and the fact that he never takes a break. But that's the wrestling biz. There are no breaks. The only time you do have off is if you have to get surgery, and that's never something you want to wish on yourself…or anyone else. I have a key to the house so I just walk in. They were both in the kitchen.

"Crystal, I thought you understood the whole business when you married me? You said you were fine with it" I overheard Shannon say. I stayed in the dining room behind the wall so they wouldn't see me. I did it in case things cooled down I could just walk out.

"You don't get it! You're not the one spending your nights alone in this big empty house!"

"I'm lonely, too! You don't think I miss you when I'm out on the road! Its just as hard for me as it is for you!"

"Yeah, but at least you have Natalie, Jeff, and Matt! Who do I have?! No one! I left my family to be with you because I loved you and I wanted to start a family with you! But how can we start a family if you're always gone!" Yup, it was the same old stuff they'd always fought about. I couldn't for the life of me understand why Shannon put up with her. She never understood this business. I could tell just by looking at her. The only thing she cared about was the money he was making.

"Crystal, I would love to start a family with you but now just isn't the right time."

"It's never going to be the right time for you Shannon! You love that business too much! And you know what?! That's fine by me! You can have it! I'm leaving!" She starts to walk away. I try to make a quick get away.

"What?! No, please don't go." That's when she turned back around and so I stopped. "Crystal, I love you, please don't go."

"I'm done Shannon. This just isn't for me. This life isn't for me." She paused. "Besides, I can't sit here at home and watch your career go down the drain."

_What? How could she say that to my cousin?_

"Its falling apart Shannon. You've turned into a jobber. You're not even considered a Superstar. All you do now is get beat up by Lesnar and Paul (Big Show). It's ridiculous, Shannon. I'm over it. I'm not gonna be here to pick up the pieces when you completely fall off the face of wrestling television." She finally walked away and I freaked out. There was no way I was getting out in time.

She ended up seeing me but said nothing and walked out the door. I really wanted to tell her off but I think Shannon would hurt more if I did…so I stayed silent. I ended up walking from behind the wall so Shannon could see me. He gave me a look and I knew he wanted me to leave…so I did.

/BACK 2 THE PRESENT/

"Shannon! Hello?!"

"Oh, sorry, Natie, I zoned out."

/Mercy POV/

"Hey, Mercy, what's going on? Why was Shannon so quick to talk to Natalie? Is there something going on between you two," Jeff questioned.

"No, nothing's wrong. Its just that…"

"It's just that what?" You ended up telling him what happened earlier with Crystal.

"What?!" Not only did Jeff shout it, but Matt had over heard and said it at the same time as Jeff. They started to storm off into Shannon's room and you couldn't stop them.

"Shannon," Jeff shouted.

"You can't honestly believe this is your kid," Matt shouted questioningly.


	13. Is it Possible?

"What the hell, guys," I said shouting at Matt and Jeff. "I know Gil raised y'all right and not come bursting into peoples rooms without knocking!"

"I don't think that really matters right now," Jeff replied.

"No. What matters is that no way are you the father of Crystal's baby," Matt added.

"Guys, I have no doubt, this is my kid. He looks just like I did when I was a baby."

"Matt, Jeff, how the hell did you guys find out," I asked.

"I told them," Mercy said regretfully. "Well, I told Jeff, Matt just happened to overhear."

"You mean, Mercy knew about this?"

"Yeah, she was there when it happened."

"Don't you get it Shan, she's trying to trap you. She sees she was wrong," Matt said. "She told you herself she wanted a family with you, and now all of a sudden, she's got one. Come on, you're smarter than that."

"She said it herself, she forgot to take her birth control that day," You shouted shocking all of us. You'd been quiet this whole time.

"What? She forgot," I said looking at Shannon with a look that I used to give him that always said he'd just made a big mistake.

"How convenient, right," You continued to say.

"Babe, what are you doing? Why are you just getting all this off your chest when I asked you earlier about it."

"Because, this is so stupid. I'm just going to end up getting hurt again. And I can't handle that. I'm sorry Shannon, but I just can't do this." You end up walking out of the room and we all see you walk out the door.

"Hey, Mercy, where's the fire," you heard Andrew (the Bullet) say.

"Just…" you really didn't wanna talk to anyone so you left him unanswered and walked out the door.

"Mercy," I shouted.

"What?!"

"Look, I know its hard to take in but Shannon didn't deserve that."

"I just don't want to be hurt all over again. Not like Chad did to me."

"You don't have to stay here tonight. Just sleep on it. You can even stay with Jeff and me tonight."

"Alright, but it doesn't mean I'll change my mind."

/Normal POV/

/FF to Thursday/

**TNA IMPACT!**

It's time for another Impact show. I'm so excited about tonight. I'm still concerned about Mercy and Shannon though. They hadn't been dating for very long and already things are looking bad. I blame Crystal. Why would she show up after three years to tell Shannon about the kid.

"Hey, Natalie, you're up," I hear the tech guy say as I lace up my boots. I start heading out to the gorilla.

/IN THE RING/

There's a no disqualification match going on between Rhyno and Scott Steiner. Rhyno was out cold after Scott kicked him in the head. But it didn't look like he was done. As soon as I saw Scott grab a chair from under the ring I start to run out. The crowd starts going crazy and that's when I get to the ring and climb onto the top rope. When Scott turns around I come down on him with a hurricanrana. That's when I go back to the top and hit him the a moonsault and then roll out of the ring. After all of that Rhyno comes to and Scott starts to get up but not for long when Rhyno hit him with a gore. His music plays and I get back in the ring. He looks at the replay on the titan tron and realizes what happened. He gives me an angry look and walks off. I run after him.

/Commercial break/

*5 MINUTES LATER*

"Rhyno! Rhyno! Come on, please talk to me." He turns around. J.B. is following me to see what's going on. Rhyno just looks at me with anger in his eyes. "Say something."

"What were you thinking out there? Going after Scott Steiner? You could've been seriously hurt out there."

"I was just trying to help. Come on, you know I can take care of myself."

"Well, I don't need your help! I can beat Scott on my own!"

"Rhyno…" I started to say something but he walked away completely angry.

"Natalie, what were you thinking going out there," J.B. asked.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that I was trying to help out a friend."

"But aren't you afraid after what you did to Scott Steiner that the Main Event Mafia is going to get back at you?"

"J.B. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. The Main Event Mafia doesn't scare me one bit. They could all just kiss my a**."

/After the Show/

I start packing my bags and to head home tomorrow morning. Its so weird that I'm not on the same schedule as Shannon and Matt anymore. And definitely not Jeff. So after my show, I get to go home to some peace and quiet before the boys come home.

/Mercy POV/

So, you stayed and Jeff and Natie's. You're on the plane getting ready to head back to work for the week. Dave said he'd meet you at the airport. You told him that you needed to talk to him.

/2 hours later/

**TORONTO**

You get off the plane and head to baggage claim. You see Dave and run up to him.

"I'm so happy to see you, bro."

"I'm happy to see you, too, sis." You let go of him and you can't help but still have a sad look on your face. "What's going on? Is it Shannon? Did he hurt you?"

"Well, kind of…not really" He could tell something was going on. You two head to the car.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He says as he puts your luggage in the rental car.

"Well, it goes like this…" and you end up telling him the whole story on the way to the hotel.


	14. Bad Decisions? Good Decisions

Okay, so in the last chapter I ended up putting Shannon and Mercy's relationship up in the air. I know it's not something you guys wanted but when I started writing that's what ended up being the ending product. So now, I continue with Mercy having told Dave what happened when she was with Shannon in North Carolina.

****HOTEL IN TORONTO****

**You and Dave are in your hotel room. You just finished explaining what happened.**

"**Look, Mercy, I know you think you're protecting yourself by leaving him, but I'm going to be honest with you. I don't really think its fair you walked out on Shannon like that. And at a time when he needs you the most."**

"**How can you say that?"**

"**Mercy, he didn't know he had a kid. This is the time when he needs you to lean on. Not Matt. Not Jeff. And not even his own cousin, Natie. He needs the person he wants to be with along his side. To know that no matter what, she's always going to be there for him." You couldn't believe what he was saying. He was supposed to be you're brother, and he was siding with Shannon.**

"**Look, I just don't think I could deal with being a step mom."**

"**Then don't. You don't have to be. Just be the kid's friend when he grows older. That's really all it is. Just being a friend."**

"**I guess. We'll see what happens." You both end up heading towards the house show.**

**/FF TO THURSDAY/**

****ECW IN CALGARY****

***Start of the show***

**You're already out in the ring with a mic in your hand.**

"**Last week, I was humiliated! How dare Shane put me in that situation. I could've been seriously hurt." That's when Chyna's music plays and after about a minute, she walks out. The crowd goes wild. "Shut up!"**

**Chyna steps into the ring and grabs the mic from Tony Chimmel.**

"**Well, well, well, is someone complaining about a little jawbreaker move."**

"**Who the hell do you think you are coming out here. You're a has been. I'm the WWE Women's champion. You, well, you're just b-list reality TV star now."**

"**Sweetie, let me tell you something, I've done thing in the business that you could only imagine. What have you done?"**

"**I'm a 4-time Women's champion." Chyna laughs. "What's so funny?" I yelled out.**

"**That's it. Sweetie, I've been in the Royal Rumble. I've been the bodyguard for DX. Hell, I was the only woman to ever become Intercontinental champion. My list trumps yours by a long shot. And now, that I'm here, I'm gonna take back what I never lost. The WWE Women's championship. That's why tonight, you and me go one for that championship." You look pissed off. That's when Chyna grabs you and sets you up for a power bomb but you counter of it by hitting her and then hitting a hurricanrana then rolling out of the ring.**

"**This is my championship!" You say as you walk backwards looking at Chyna who is egging you to come back into the ring.**

**/In the match/**

**(Chyna ends up hitting you with a jack-knife power bomb and pinning you 1-2-3 becoming the WWE Women's champion.)**

**/FF TO THE NEXT DAY/**

****AT HOME IN D.C.****

**You just got in about 15 minutes ago and you hear a knock on the door. You head to the front room and answer it.**

"**What the hell are you doing here," you exclaimed. "I thought you understood what was going on?"**

"**Look, I just wanted to come see how you were doing. I saw ECW last night. Wow, it was pretty amazing."**

"**What are you doing here, Chad." You weren't sure what was going on in that mind of his. You never knew. But then again, he'd never watched me on TV. He always said he'd hated it.**

"**Look, I'm not here just to see if you were okay after last night. I wanted to see if you were ok about what happened in North Carolina." **

"**What…how…who?" You couldn't really get the words out but you said the ones that could get your point across.**

"**You mean, you haven't seen. It's on the PWTorch website." He actually had a genuine look on his face.**

"**Why don't you come in." He walked in and you both headed to the living room. "So…why'd you come?"**

"**I just wanted to come see if you were okay. I was being honest when I told you I was sorry about what I had done." You two continued to talk about the situation.**

"**Look, I can see how much you care about him. Dave's right. He deserves to have someone at his side. For all we know, that kid might not even be his."**

"**Wow, Chad, you sure have changed in this short period of time." After about an hour you started to feel a little better.**

"**Well, I better go. I have class in the morning."**

"**Class?"**

"**Oh, yeah, I'm going back to school. I'm going to be majoring in film editing. It's pretty cool."**

"**Well, I'm proud of you." You start to walk him to the door. "Thanks, Chad, for coming over. I think you were good to talk to for the whole situation."**

"**No problem. We've been through a lot, I couldn't stand by and see you suffer more than what I'd already put you through." I looked at him. I can't believe how much he'd changed in the little amount of time. That's when you grabbed him.**

"**Stay."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, I'm sure." You weren't thinking. You just reacted to the whole situation. One thing led to another and you ended up sleeping with Chad.**


	15. Upside Down

**So, I ended the last chapter with Mercy sleeping with Chad. I know, it wasn't what you guys would've wanted, but it's just what came out. I'll try to make things look up for everyone.**

**MERCY'S HOUSE IN D.C.**

/The next morning/

You couldn't believe what happened. You slept with Chad. You didn't know what to do. What were you going to tell Shannon? There was no way that things were going to get any better this way. Chad was laying next to you. You got up from the bed and went downstairs. The doorbell rang. Not knowing who it could been, you answered it.

"Dave!" You couldn't believe it. What was he doing here?

"Hey, sis, thought I come kidnap you."

"I'm fine, Dave, you don't have to kidnap me."

"Come on, you were practically ready to break up with Shannon, I think you do need to be kidnapped."

"Look, I'm fine."

"Hey Mercy! I heard the doorbell ring! Who was it?" He walked towards the door. "Oh, hey, Dave, what's going on?" Complete silence. "Well, I'm assuming this is family stuff, so I'm going to go make breakfast." Chad walked away.

_Oh shit, this wasn't good. I could hear Dave now. _I saw the look on Dave's face. "Dave, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you slept with Chad! I don't think that I need to hear your explanation! What about Shannon? You really think he's going to forgive you?"

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"No, I could never do that to that poor boy. He's going through enough. But you can't keep it from him forever. He's going to have to know sooner or later. But I'm thinking sooner rather than later."

"I know, I know. I can't believe it happened but he came over to check on me since he saw the whole situation all over the internet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, apparently Crystal went to all the wrestling journalists and got her story out there. Chad saw it and came to comfort me. We talked. On top of that I saw that he was changing. He wasn't the same Chad anymore."

"Look, it shouldn't matter. You should've just told him to go when he told you that and just called Shannon and told him. But, you know the consequences for what you did. So much for kidnapping you. I'm just going to go. I'll catch you later." Dave walked away.

_I could see the disappointment in Dave's eyes. What have I done. _ You closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

/Normal POV/

**WHISPERING PINES, NC**

/Wednesday afternoon/

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want to abandon my kid, but I sure as hell, don't wanna lose Mercy. She's an amazing girl. I just don't know what I'd do without her."

"Listen, Shannon, you gotta do the right thing. Besides, the kid might not even be yours. You'll know by tomorrow when the DNA results come in." _I just don't understand why Shannon is even thinking this kid is his. Crystal had always been known for cheating on him. Uh, that stupid bitch, I hate her for doing this to my family._

"Dude, you should see this." Jeff was in Shannon's computer room checking out the stuff on the Hardy Show website. "This is something you gotta see." We head to the computer room and there it was on YouTube.

"What the hell?" It was Crystal. _What the hell was this whore doing? She was doing yet another interview. I can't believe this._

/Interview w/Crystal/

_Off the Record _w/Michael Landsberg (don't know if it even still shows but I saw it an old interview w/Matt, Jeff, and Lita)

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, lately there's been a hot topic floating around the wrestling world about WWE Superstar, Shannon Moore. If you've been living under a rock and haven't heard about this situation, I'm going to catch you up in just a minute." That's when the whole intro goes on. "Today, I am going to be interviewing the young lady that brought this whole story to light, Crystal Moore (just figured she wouldn't have changed her name). "Welcome Crystal."

"Thank you for having me."

"So, Crystal, you were married to Shannon quite awhile back, why come out now about your son?"

"I just wanted people to know about him. About the fact that Shannon does have a son."

"Why don't you tell us a little about him."

"Well, he's a very outgoing little boy. He's just like Shannon in every way. He's always trying to climb and jump off couches and plenty of other things. All this and he's only three years old."

"Looks like you're little boy has a very bright future in the wrestling business."

"Well, maybe. I'm sure he'll be as successful as his daddy. He's very talented."

The interview went on.

/Back at Shannon's/

_No fucking way. I can't believe that bitch. Uh._

"I told you guys were going to wanna see this."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you showed this to us. Make me more pissed off at that stupid girl more than I already am."

"Babe, Shannon needs to know what she's doing out there. She's saying this on practically every interview. This just happened to be the first live interview."

"Thanks Jeff." Shannon said and then just walked away.

"Way to go babe," as I walked after him. He was in the dining room.

"Why is she doing this to me? She's ruining my life and my career. Because of this Vince isn't letting me work any matches."

"What? You told me it was because the cruiser weight division was diminishing."

"That's part of it. But James is still getting worked. Vince told me himself this whole thing wasn't good for business. That the fans were starting to have a negative reaction to this whole thing."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that was my reaction. I just have to believe that this isn't something that's not going away. I mean, come on, I'm already losing Mercy. This is just going to be my life."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. Look, we'll talk next week when yawl get back. I gotta head to the airport already."

"Alright, good luck tomorrow."

_What is Shannon going to do? I wanna help but I don't know how. _I head home with Jeff as I grab my bag. "Jeff, babe?"

"What is it hun?"

"Do you think this whole thing will be over soon? I hate seeing Shannon this way."

"Everything's going to be alright. You need to stop being so in Shannon's business. You're forgetting about us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Babe, do you even remember the last time we were alone..._together_. Matt and Amy spend more time together than we do. And she's still living in Georgia."

"Babe, I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I just wanna spend time with you, _alone_. It's bad enough you left the WWE for TNA, and I understand why you did it. I knew that meant that I wasn't going to be able to see you as often and vice versa, but when you come home you head to Shannon's house."

"He's my cousin. He's family."

"And I understand that, but how are we going to make it when you can't even spend the little time that we have together over with Shannon."

"Jeff, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I need a break. Don't worry, you don't have to leave, I'll stay at Matt's." I couldn't believe it. What was going on around here? First, Shannon and Mercy and now Jeff and me. This wasn't good. Its like our little world was turning upside down. And Crystal was to blame.


	16. Author's Note I'm sorry

Hey, I know it's been 6 months since I last updated this story. But unfortunately the story was on my mom's computer and she cleaned it out without me being able to save anything. So, because of it, I haven't really wanted to continue writing the story because it's not the original one. I am slowly but surely working on it though. I want to thank you for the comments and I hope you will continue to read the story once I continue to post them. Take care and later days.


End file.
